Blessed eyes
by WhiteEyes07
Summary: Hinata wakes up,tied up in Orochimaru's lair where's she's forced to have sex with Sasuke Uchiha in order to make the 'perfect' shinobi, possessing both the Byakugan and Sharingan.What happens if they seem to be falling for each other?- SasuHina. Rated M.
1. Prologue

**Blessed Eyes**

* * *

><p><strong>Rated: <strong>Mature

**Pairings: **SasuHina, one-sided KabuHina

**Summary: **Orochimaru has a plan to create the 'invincible' shinobi, possessing both the Byakugan and Sharingan. He kidnaps Hinata Hyuuga who's forced to have sex with Sasuke Uchiha, in order to make the child. But who could believe that the two, despite all circumstances, seem to be falling for each other?

**Warnings: **Rated M for ;; sexual content ;; abuse & bondage ;; language ;; torture

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>White eyes opened and stared at the ceiling. The girl tried to move around, only to find herself bound to a bed. Her arms stretched over her head, wrists secured together to the bedpost, her legs spread apart and feet up in the air, leaving her totally exposed and immobile. Glancing down, she noticed there was no single clothe on her body, and that's when fear struck in. Her breathing quickened as she desperately struggled and bucked against her bonds.<p>

Her thoughts were a mess. 'Okay, calm down...' She thought, even though there was no way she could calm down. But she had to remember what happened. The pain in her head worsened as she tried to set her thoughts straight.

That's right, she was attacked. No, _they_ were attacked. By a man she thought she had seen before, only she did not remember where or when. He had intruded the Hyuuga household, probably knowing of the fact that her father and Neji wouldn't be around for a few days. She and her sister were alone, and she had given her all to protect Hanabi from him, thinking she could handle it. She had fought the silver haired man, but his strength was surprising and unexpected, and with the screams of her little sister echoing through her head, she had lost consciousness. That's all there was to remember, and now she was in this state.

Why was she here? What happened to Hanabi? Tears streamed down her cheeks as the realization of the hopeless situation came to her. She couldn't feel any chakra which made her feel even weaker. She couldn't move and she felt so damn vulnerable. She simply closed her eyes, and wished this was all just a horrible nightmare.


	2. Chapter 1: Captured

**1. Captured**

* * *

><p>The sound of the door got her back to earth again, and she tilted her head so she could see who was entering the room. The man she thought she had seen before closed the door behind him and approached her tied body. Oh yes, that silver hair, those glasses, where had she seen him before? "Hello miss Hinata" The low voice said. A voice that gave her the creeps.<p>

"As far as I remember, we have seen each other once before… at the Chuunin exams" He said, refreshing her memory. So that's what it was. "But that was years ago. I must admit you have grown into a beautiful young woman" He continued, eyeing her exposed body. Hinata wanted to yell at him, spit at him, curse him with the most vile words she ever knew. But her fear wouldn't let her do anything but watch him with wide eyes. "So, you are probably wondering why you're here.." He said, sitting down next to her on the bed. "But I am sorry, Orochimaru-sama will be the one to tell you". Hinata's eyes grew even wider when she heard that name. She again struggled helplessly against her bonds.

"Now now, relax. As far as I know, you won't be hurt… or killed" Kabuto said, and his hand reached up to stroke her cheek. She hated to be exposed like this. No man had ever seen her naked yet, or touched her… She tried to shake her head so her long hair would be able to hide her naked chest, though failed at this as well. "Heh, feeling uncomfortable now? Just you wait, you will get used to this position" Kabuto smiled before sliding his hand down her face, his nails raking along her neck. The sensation sent chills down her spine, and she felt how her nipples hardened against her will. Kabuto noticed this and smirked at her. "You like that?" She shook her head, but he simply stroked her neck again. She squirmed and shook her head, trying to shake his hand off.

"Hanabi…" She suddenly blurted out, trying to ignore the sensation on her neck. "What did you do to my sister…" Hinata said with clenched teeth. "Don't you worry. Your sister is safe, as long as you will be the one to fulfill Orochimari's wish. If not, your sister might be the only replacement" Kabuto replied. Orochimaru's wish? What would he need her or her sister for?

When the door opened again Kabuto finally pulled back his hand and got from the bed. "Orochimaru-sama, I brought her and did what you told me to do" Kabuto said. Orochimaru walked over to the bed and watched her with a satisfied grin. "Good" He licked his lips at the sight, and Hinata felt weak with disgust. "Sasuke-kun, come here, we have a surprise for you". Hinata felt confused. Sasuke? Like, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha? The third person entering the room was indeed the long lost Sasuke Uchiha. He had grown so much, but she could recognize him very well. And strangely, she felt a tiny bit of hope now. Seeing someone who had always been with her in class, who had been hanging out with the same people as her. Maybe he could save her. She saw Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of her naked, exposed body.

"Orochimaru-sama, what is _this_?" He turned at the snake man. "A little present for you" Orochimaru said, and he and Kabuto howled with laughter. "No, just kidding. However it is partly true. I'll give you now your next task, and that is to make a child with her", he pointed at the naked girl. "I have been working on the plan for a while now, and I'm sure the result will be promising" Orochimaru said, licking his lips again.

"What? But, why?" Sasuke asked, feeling a certain color rising to his cheeks. "Hehehe you're so funny Sasuke-kun. Just think about it. A perfect shinobi, possessing both the Byakugan and the Sharingan, do you know what I could make of that child? He will be invincible" Orochimaru rubbed his hands together. "Who says that will work? Do you think getting her pregnant is something that comes with ease?" Sasuke protested. "Aren't you happy? We thought it might be fun for you. Some of my other followers would crawl for me to get such a task". Sasuke looked at Hinata again. Sure Sasuke had nothing against it. It was just a rather strange task, and he had to get used to the sight of a female body in such position, only for him to take her. He swallowed.

"Can you do it Sasuke-kun? This must be the easiest task I've ever given to you" Orochimaru asked, licking his lips while studying the speechless guy. "Yes, of course" Sasuke replied. "Don't worry, you will be given time. There are plenty of other things we need to take care of, so you'll have a lot of time alone with her" Orochimaru said, smirking. "Aside from the reason I give you this task, also consider this as indeed a present because I like you so much" Orochimaru said with his creepy voice, and Sasuke could notice some jealousy in Kabuto's eyes.

"Alright, I'll leave you two alone. Don't be hasty, just make sure it'll happen" Orochimaru said, and he and Kabuto left the room.


	3. Chapter 2: Getting started

**2. Getting started**

* * *

><p>There was an awkward moment of silence before Sasuke turned to Hinata who flinched in response. The dark eyes eyeing her naked body made her want to disappear so badly. "P-please don't do this" She cried as he approached her and sat down on the bed. "Please don't" She begged, looking up at him. Sasuke studied the pitiful girl. Beneath him was a beautiful young woman, but at the same time an innocent, young and cute girl. He wanted to do anything but harm her. The task he was given was to make her pregnant, not to brutally rape her. He would do it, but he was determined to give the both of them pleasure.<p>

Ignoring her pleas, he cupped her cheek, and just leaned in and kissed her. Not too gently, not too roughly. She gasped, and he simply slid his tongue into her mouth. Hinata moaned. Despite being 18 years old, this was her very first kiss. She couldn't do anything but give in to his dominance, as his tongue explored her mouth like a hungry predator. Sasuke felt himself getting excited. This really was indeed the best task _ever_.

He climbed further onto the bed, settling himself right above her, straddling her at her hips. Her big white eyes met his, and he could read the fear in her eyes. But he was proud and confident; she was in good hands. He gently moved some hair from her face before he took her lips again, this time more roughly. He bit her lip and worked his tongue once again into her mouth.

In the meanwhile his hands came in contact with her body, starting at her wrists and teasingly gliding down her bound arms, over her armpits and rubbing up and down her sides. Hinata moaned and squirmed in response, giving Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing that she had quite a sensitive body. He stopped the kiss so that she could catch her breath, and moved to her neck, kissing and sucking it. Hinata wanted to move her head, but Sasuke gently placed his hand over her eyes. With his hand there he moved her head to the side, exposing her sensitive neck to him. She tried to move her head free again, but despite the gentleness in Sasuke's grip, it was firm enough to keep her head still. Plus, she couldn't see a thing with his hand covering her eyes. He licked her neck up from her shoulder to her ear, nibbled her earlobe there and then licked down. It sent chills down her spine and it felt ticklish, but Hinata couldn't deny that it felt good.

Sasuke smirked at the feeling of her body trembling beneath him. Hinata gasped when she felt his free hand on one of her breasts, kneading and massaging it. This was also the first time that someone touched her there. She bit her lip when he started to play with her nipple, while his mouth was still on her neck, licking and sucking it. When she finally got used to the sensation on her neck, he let go of her head and moved down to taste her breasts.

"S-stop..." She whispered, turning her head back again, enjoying the freedom she didn't have just a moment ago. This was the first time she protested since he started on her, the sensations had been taking over and she finally found the spirit to bring out some words. "You don't want me to stop" Sasuke said bluntly, before sucking and nibbling on a nipple. Hinata shut her eyes tight, every time she was about to make some noises, she could control herself enough to keep herself quiet. This was just too embarrassing.

"Stop… please!" She squirmed and shook her head in protest. Sasuke simply ignored this. The way her body trembled, her gasps, her moans. He knew he was doing a good job. While still kneading her breasts with his hands, he moved down, licking all the way over her stomach and producing some gasps and suppressed giggles from her. He smiled at this. He just found out that the Hyuuga heiress was very ticklish, which he found very cute. But he would take advantage of that some other time, now was not the time...

He finally reached her most private and sensitive area, and his hand left her breast alone to rub her entrance. Not used to this feeling, Hinata moaned softly, shaking her hips a bit with little effort to shake him off. "You may want me to stop, but…" Sasuke smirked. "You're wet, miss Hyuuga" He said jokingly, teasing her womanhood with his fingers. Wet? She did feel excited and it indeed didn't feel dry between her legs, God she had no idea about these kinds of things. "Don't touch me… n-not there!" She protested, lifting her head a bit. But she immediately fell back again when she felt his tongue lick her entrance. "Ah!" She moaned, struggling against her bonds again. "Sto-ah!" She shook her head. The feeling was maddening, it was like torture.

The sensations grew stronger and she felt her body shudder. What was happening? All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop. And of course that's when he stopped. She lifted her head to look what made him stop, only to gasp in shock at the sight of his manhood; he had stopped to undress himself.

"No not that, not that!" She said in panic. He didn't say a word, but just simply grabbed her thighs and started pushing himself into her. "Naahhh!" Hinata threw her head back and moaned and whimpered in pain. She panted, of course being a kunoichi she knew much about pain. But such intense pain in such an area really took her by surprise. Sasuke knew a boyfriend would wait, pause and wait until the pain would be over. But he was horny and impatient, and he couldn't stop. Plus, this wasn't his girlfriend. She was his captive. He started thrusting in and out of her, her body moving along with his movements as far as her bonds allowed her to.

Hinata moaned in pain and unwilling pleasure. Sasuke groaned with clenched teeth, and felt her body shake under him and she screamed as she reached her first orgasm ever. Sasuke wanted to laugh at the fact that she came faster than he did, but instead of doing so he released into her with one last, deep thrust. He collapsed on top of her, nuzzling the warmth of her neck.

As they were both catching their breaths, Sasuke moved some hair from her sweaty face. "How was that" Sasuke mumbled teasingly. "Shut… up" Hinata panted, clenching her teeth at the thought of her innocence just being ripped. At the thought of just being fucked by Sasuke Uchiha while being tied up like some cheap sex slave, just to make her damn pregnant. And at the thought of actually enjoying it.


	4. Chapter 3: Bad idea

**3. Bad idea  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The days in Orochimaru's lair were horrible. Long days full of embarrassment, painful arms and legs, and torture. Hinata felt like some animal, a product, and it seemed like they really considered her one. She was relieved that Orochimaru was most of the time gone. She would just spend her days, tied to a damn bed in a room without any windows and with all kinds of annoying equipment next to her bed .<p>

She couldn't go to the bathroom but they would suck her empty with some kind of machine, which felt really weird and painful. Sasuke and Kabuto would take turns to come in to check her state, feed her and give her some water. She hated it when it was Kabuto, he would devilishly touch her in places she didn't like to be touched by him. He loved to tease her, and she thought when Sasuke would do something like that, she wouldn't even mind. But he didn't. He would just talk a bit to her, despite the way she acted back at him. Especially the first days. She was cold and grumpy, and she just wanted to go home. So despite his attempts at being nice to her, she just simply spat some things back until he left.

She was afraid he would come in everyday to fuck her, but up until now it had only been just one time. He just kept returning, gently fed her and talked to her. After her grumpy days, she started to react and talk back to him. She realized she needed someone to talk to, and Sasuke was the only one suitable for this. No way could she talk to Kabuto or Orochimaru.

oOo

"So, any improvement yet?" Orochimaru asked. The three men had gathered in her room. She absolutely hated it when they did that; three pairs of eyes would glance at her naked body, and make the feeling of embarrassment even grow. "I can understand you are excited and impatient Orochimaru-sama, but it takes a lot of time for a child to form in a body" Kabuto said, motioning at the computer that would show Hinata's state. "Besides…" He said. "We don't even know yet if it succeeded already. The average chance for a woman to get pregnant is only 15% each month" Kabuto said. "Just fuck her as much as possible Sasuke-kun, this is really important. I'm used to waiting so if I have to wait, that's okay. Just _make it happen_!" and the door closed behind them.

Sasuke turned to Hinata, and she knew it would soon be time again. However, she felt pretty comfortable whenever she was left alone in the room with Sasuke. Despite him fucking her against her will and making her feel unwanted pleasure, she didn't think he was as scary and awful as Kabuto and Orochimaru. Plus, the feeling of sex was amazing. She felt like she just would have to endure it a little longer. Everyone will be looking for her, and she just prayed they would find her. "Sasuke" She said. He looked at her in response. "Please… can you please untie me? Just for a moment. My arms and legs hurt so much" Hinata thought it was worth trying. Sasuke hesitated, but then finally he turned and locked the door. "Fine, but you'll have to stay close to me" He said. Seeing how her legs were spread apart, pointing upwards and her arms over her head, he just couldn't reject that request.

He untied her and she slowly stood on her shaky legs. It surprised her that he agreed, and she felt thankful. She quickly turned so that Sasuke was facing her back, and she started to massage her painful arms a bit. She was surprised to feel chakra flowling through her body again, notifying her that the chains were chakra absorbing. She didn't think of trying to escape though, because that would bring her little sister in danger.

Sasuke smirked and grabbed her wrist. "Huh?" She turned her head a bit without moving her body, but then she shrieked in surprise when she was tugged backwards. Sasuke, sitting on the bed, had pulled her onto his lap. "Sasuke-kun…" She unintentionally added –kun, and was quickly ashamed of it. "Just to make sure you won't even try to escape" Sasuke said. Part of that was true, but he also just loved her body. And she was so cute. He nuzzled the back of her neck, and Hinata tried to squirm free, but his arms were tightly wrapped around her middle. After all these days, she still felt embarrassed being totally naked like this. But the feeling of Sasuke's arms was warm, and suddenly thoughts of home came to her.

Her father, even though he was harsh and rough on her, just his nonchalant signs of love were enough for her. Her little sister who would cuddle with her when it was cold, who would train and play with her, she would be the only reason not to make any attempts to escape. And her friends…

"Please…" She said softly, and Sasuke could hear she was sobbing. "I don't want this, I want to go home. Can't you just let me go?" Hinata cried. "I p-promise I w-won't betray you, I won't give you guys away, just please let me go home!" She begged. Sasuke tried to ignore the feeling of pity. "You and I both know that I can't do that" Sasuke said. "Now, does it hurt here?" He quickly changed the subject, and his firm hands started to slowly massage her painful arms. "Y-yes… it hurts" She said. Sasuke was evil, why did he act so nice to her? He made her feel good when she didn't want to. It felt so wrong.

"And here?" His hands slid down to her upper legs. "What about here?" He started kneading them and she squirmed. "No don't touch me there" She protested with a gasp. "Why not?" Sasuke asked. "Just don't – ah!" He had reached her knees, and she quickly pulled up her legs. "_Don't_!" She protested, trying to act angry. "I see" Sasuke grinned. "I already knew you're very ticklish, madame" He said. "No need to be embarrassed about that" And he started wiggling his fingers over her stomach. "D-don't do that!" Hinata said with clenched teeth as she squirmed around. The feeling of her squirming in his lap aroused him. "Hehe no!" Hinata was still trying to fight him off while holding in giggles. She hadn't thought she would ever be using her laughing muscles here. "Kyaha!" She squealed when he squeezed her ribs, and she managed to roll from his lap onto the bed. He too rolled over and pinned her down.

His fingers found her bare sides and started tickling them mercilessly. "Nooo hahaha p-pleahaha stop!" Hinata squealed and struggled, trying to push and pull at his hands. That's what you get for crying, Sasuke thought. For a moment he had attempted to let her go, but he couldn't ruin everything now because of pity. But.. was it pity that made him feel like this? He stopped the tickling and looked her in her tired eyes. His eyes couldn't help but wander off; he still couldn't get used to the sight of her lovely chest. Hinata quickly reached up and covered her chest.

"You're a pervert" Hinata growled. Sasuke's hands found her wrists and pulled her arms apart, pinning them down. "So are you" Sasuke said, and with that he roughly kissed her. While still pinning her arms down, he hungrily savored her. Hinata finally gave in. She could deny it all her want, but she loved this. He let go of her wrists, and cupped her cheek, deepening the kiss. Hinata's arms reached up and wrapped themselves around his neck. They went for a roll and Hinata was on top. This was a really weird feeling, but she wanted him. Why was her captor so damn sexy? She hungrily kissed him back while his hands were massaging her breasts, producing moans from her. He rolled back on top of her, still kissing her passionately.

Until suddenly the door opened. They jumped apart and noticed it was Kabuto. "What the hell? Don't give me tasks and don't let me finish" Sasuke said grumpily and embarrassed, wiping the saliva from his mouth. "I'm sorry" Kabuto laughed. "We didn't know you two already started, but Orochimaru-sama called for you Sasuke. He's outside the lair, trying out new techniques. And... why the hell isn't she tied up" He pointed at Hinata who hid herself behind Sasuke. "Ehmm.." Sasuke looked at her and then back at Kabuto. "I just freed her so her sore arms and legs could relax a bit" He said nonchalantly.

"I'll tie her up again, you go now. Orochimaru-sama is waiting" Kabuto continued, and he walked over to the bed and grabbed Hinata's wrist. "Kya!" She squeaked when he forcefully pulled her up. "What are you waiting for? Go" Kabuto told Sasuke who was standing there hesitantly, watching how Kabuto roughly grabbed the girl. Sasuke nodded and left the room. On his way outside he felt confused. He was beginning to care for Hinata. He had never cared for a girl, and she was supposed to be his captive. Just useful for the sex. So why was she overtaking his mind like this? Falling in love was a bad idea!


	5. Chapter 4: Kabuto's torture

**4. Kabuto's torture**

* * *

><p>Hinata moaned in pain as Kabuto roughly pulled her legs apart again and tied her back in her previous position. "I'm sorry but this is how it's supposed to be. We can't have anything hinder Sasuke-kun" Kabuto said. "However.." He looked at her and she flinched under his glance. "The way I just caught you two... you two seemed to be enjoying yourselves" He said slowly. Hinata shook her head. She couldn't tell him she was enjoying it indeed.<p>

"You know what I think?" Kabuto sat down on the bed, looking down at her exposed body. "I think you're lying. You're just a filthy slut, enjoying all of this" Kabuto hissed. Hinata didn't know where this was coming from, why was he suddenly so angry? "So I guess you wouldn't mind if I would do the same to you right?" He said, and he pinched her nipple roughly. "Ah! That hurts!" She said with clenched teeth. "I could also swear I heard the two of you laugh" Kabuto said. He heard them? Hinata acted as if she was confused. "I-I don't know w-what you're talking about…" was her answer. "And I think you do" Kabuto said, and he pinched her nipple again. "Agh!" Hinata shut her eyes. "Well?" Kabuto asked impatiently.

"H-he _made_ me laugh!" She said, tears in her eyes. She was so goddamn afraid of Kabuto. "Made you laugh?" Kabuto asked. "As far as I know is Sasuke anything but funny" He said and he chuckled. "He.. he tickled me" Hinata said softly, both scared and embarrassed. She hated to talk about her weakness. "I see" Kabuto grinned wickedly. "Like this?" He stroked a finger down her exposed underarm. "Yaaahh!" Hinata arched her back. She watched Kabuto, eyes wide with horror. He couldn't be serious. If he was going to tickle her while she was tied up like this, that would be pure torture!

oOo

"You needed me?" Sasuke met Orochimaru outside. "Yes, please use your chidori on me, I want to see how this works" Orochimaru said. Sasuke nodded and slowly started to do what he was told. His mind wasn't fully there though.

He felt uncomfortable to leave Hinata alone with Kabuto like that. And the way she was in his head all the time was maddening. Those beautiful white eyes, her soft, innocent voice. The way she protested against him, only making him long for more. He wanted her, not only for this task. He wanted her to be his, and his forever.

"Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru complained. "Can you _please_ pay attention?". Sasuke wanted to laugh at the 'please'.

oOo

"Staaaahp!" Hinata screeched. Kabuto was enjoying himself with torturing her by tickling. She couldn't bring down her arms, she couldn't even turn away from him. All she could do was endure it. "Don't haahhaa st-stahahap pleeease!" She shook her head, her long hair was all around her like one wild mess. Kabuto was sitting between her legs, enjoying the sight of her jiggling breasts in front of him.

His fingers were mercilessly wiggling up and down her ribs and sides, sometimes probing her stomach, sometimes poking her breasts. "Awh is the little Hyuuga heiress so ticklish? What an unfortunate weakness for a kunoichi like you. I was always told that the Hyuuga heiress was strong and powerful, but now I see you're just a weak little giggly girl, easily overpowered by tickling" Kabuto taunted. Hinata simply screamed and laughed in pure ticklish agony. Tears streamed down her burning cheeks. She was doomed.

"Kyaaahaha heheheh! SASUKE! HAHAH!" She screamed. "Screaming for Sasuke-kun now? I doubt he'll come to rescue you" Kabuto merely said, annoyed by her calls for Sasuke's name.

He bent down and took one nipple in his mouth while torturously gliding his fingers up and down her exposed armpits. "Mmmhhhehe s-stop it please! I c-can't – I can't take no more!" Hinata giggled. Her muscles were starting to hurt from the laughing, her throat hurt and she almost couldn't breathe. She was praying that either Sasuke or even Orochimaru would come in and make him stop. One of the hands moved from her armpit to play with her other breast, while the other remained in her armpit. Her body trembled under him as he continued tickling her armpit while assaulting her chest with his mouth and hand.

Then he grasped her chin and roughly forced his tongue into her mouth. "Mmmhh!" She moaned. He still hadn't stopped tickling her. His hands were back at her ribcage, giving it another round of torturous tickling. With his tongue forced deep into her mouth she couldn't even laugh, and she felt like choking. It was disgusting. She hated it, she hated it so much. She wanted Sasuke's kisses, not his. Her eyes widened when his hands slid down her sensitive thighs. He stopped the kiss, and she gasped for air, coughing and almost choking while still laughing. His fingers were tickling her inner thighs now, close to her womanhood, and she shook with giggles. She was crying and laughing at the same time.

"Stop it, just stop it, please! A-hah anything! Anything but this" She sobbed. She bucked and struggled against her bonds. "You're not going anywhere" Kabuto chuckled and licked his lips with sadistic pleasure. "I wonder what'll happen if I do this" Kabuto reached down tickled her womanhood with two fingers. "Gahhh!" She moaned and arched her back. She shook her head again. "SASUKE!" She cried again.

The door slammed open, and both Hinata and Kabuto watched how Sasuke came barging in. "What the hell are you doing to her?" He yelled at Kabuto. He had to hold himself in not to grab him by his collar and beat him up like pudding. "I was just playing around with her, just like you play around with her" Kabuto said, getting off the bed. "Why ruining my fun?" He asked. Sasuke clenched his wrists. He looked at Hinata's face. Her eyes were red and swollen, and even her body was all red and sore and he didn't know why. "What did you do to her?" Sasuke hissed. "Now now, you're acting like she's your damn girlfriend, boy. Remember, she's our captive and slave! You're disappointing me Sasuke-kun, I'll be reporting your behavior to Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said, pointing at Sasuke, and he glared at the two before leaving the room.

Sasuke couldn't help it. He quickly freed her from her bonds and took her in his arms. She sobbed in his arms, burying her face in his chest. Never had she been this happy to see Sasuke. He gently caressed her head and tried to calm her down. "Hinata" She looked at him with her swollen eyes and trembling lips. "Please stay here, I'll be right back" Sasuke said slowly, and her eyes widened. "Where are you going?" She panicked. "I'll be right back, stay here!" And with that Sasuke quickly left the room.


	6. Chapter 5: Change of plans

**5. Change of plans  
><strong>

* * *

><p>From a distance he could already hear the familiar voices echo through the corridors of the underground building. He had to hear what Orochimaru had to say. "This is not good Orochimaru-sama, I'm afraid Sasuke likes that little bitch" Kabuto said. Sasuke waited for Orochimaru's answer, which took a while because Orochimaru first said nothing except for "hmmm…".<p>

"That's not a big deal, Kabuto" Was the answer. Sasuke frowned. "It doesn't matter, as long as his task will be fulfilled. All I want, is a child possessing both the Byakugan and the Sharingan. After that, the girl won't be of any use anymore" Orochimaru said. "You'll let her go?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru laughed. "Silly. Of course not. I'll just kill her, just like I did to her cousin yesterday" Sasuke's eyes widened. Neji was dead? "Her cousin? You mean Neji Hyuuga?" Kabuto asked. "Yes. I ran into him in the forest. He was with his friends, desperately looking for his precious Hinata. I found him when he was alone. His friends must have been surprised to find his corpse" Orochimaru chuckled. "Anyway, help me practice my new techniques, Sasuke-kun was hopeless" The voices disappeared in the distance and Sasuke was still in shock.

He had been under the care and training of Orochimaru for years now. There were many things he could thank him for. But now his decision was made. He wanted to run, together with Hinata, as fast as possible. And never come back.

oOo

"He tortured me" Hinata said. She sat on Sasuke's lap, her back facing him, the same position they had been in that same day. Difference was, she was not naked anymore because Sasuke had brought her some clothes. Then he had asked her what happened, and she didn't feel bothered to explain him. "He tickled me in my worst sensitive spots, and there was nothing I could do to stop him…" She said. "It was… horrible" Tears were forming in her eyes again, and Sasuke could notice it without even seeing her. He tightened the embrace around her middle.

"I was so scared. Even though tickling just makes me laugh, if I can't do anything against it, and if he just continues without ever stopping… I thought I would die… it hurt so much" She cried. Sasuke wanted to tell her about Neji, but realized now was not the moment.

"It won't happen again" He said. She turned in his embrace, and they scooted further onto the bed. They stared in each other's eyes, and both realized the same. They were falling in love. Unintentionally the two had grown close to each other. It was just unbelievable where love could come from. One day they were forced to have sex with each other, now the other day they both felt like they couldn't be without the other. "Hinata, we'll be leaving" Sasuke whispered. "Hmm?" Hinata frowned in confusion. "But..." She started, but Sasuke cut her off. "I'll make something up so that Orochimaru and Kabuto will leave. When they are far away, we're going for a run" He explained. "Do you really want to… run with me?" Her eyes softened as she said this. Sasuke nodded. "I want to be with you, Hinata. Not because I have to, but because I want to" He said, the look in his eyes determined. "Sasuke-kun…" Hinata fell in his arms and cried.

They both jumped in shock when they heard banging on the door. "You two busy out there, or can I come in?" Orochimaru's voice was heard. "Shit! Quick, fake something" Sasuke hissed. Hinata bit her lip embarrassedly, but then faked a few moans. "I see" Orochimaru said, and they heard him leave. "That was hot" Sasuke chuckled, and Hinata pushed him playfully. "Stop it, it was embarrassing" She said. Sasuke simply smiled and patted her head. He had never felt like this before.

"I detected them" Sasuke said, and Orochimaru looked up at him in surprise. "Detected who?" He asked patiently. "You know, the scroll you have been looking for. I heard that it has been located in the land of wind. Someone's tried to steal it" Sasuke explained. "Interesting… It's supposed to be mine, that scroll" Orochimaru licked his lips. "Where did you hear that?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Sasuke was a good liar, and had always been loyal to Orochimaru. He shouldn't be suspecting him now. "I heard people talk about it in the village. Their hideout seems to be hidden in the mountains" He said. "Should I go and claim it?" Sasuke suggested, but Orochimaru shook his head. "No, no Sasuke-kun. You'll stay and fulfill your task here. I will go" Orochimaru said. Sasuke was glad his predictions were right. He had expected this answer.

"Kabuto" Orochimaru called. Sasuke was also glad his predictions about Orochimaru taking Kabuto with him were right. Kabuto arrived. "We are going for a travel" Orochimaru said. "My scroll has been located in the land of wind, let's go" Orochimaru said. "Really? Okay" Kabuto and Sasuke's glances crossed each other. Sasuke could see a tiny smile on Kabuto's lips. He was probably happy that he was allowed to go with Orochimaru, and not him.

Since Sasuke was with them, Kabuto had always been jealous of the way Orochimaru treated Sasuke. He smiled back. Kabuto could enjoy that attention fully since Sasuke wouldn't be here anymore, starting tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah! Hey everybody! This story suddenly plopped into my mind like one bomb of inspiration. So I wrote everything up until here, and starting here the story will be ongoing. I hope you'll like it and won't be offended by certain happenings in this story. If you are, please refrain from reading any further. <strong>

**I would be happy with reviews, and any ideas from you guys since starting now, I'm not really sure how I'll continue it ;) SasuHina FTW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Short break

**AN: Hey everyone! Thank you all for the reviews I got in such short time, that really made me happy ^^**

**Here's another short chapter, I'm going to try to make the chapters a bit longer though. Right now I'm working on chapter 7,**

**I hope to have it finished soon!**

* * *

><p><strong>6. Short break<strong>

* * *

><p>The sound of running footsteps filled the silence of the night. Hinata and Sasuke were running, hands entwined. Through the forest, field, village. No one was outside, but they saved the talking for later. Now all they had to do was run. They ran for hours, while reaching midnight.<p>

After both wandering in their own thoughts, they snapped back to reality when their arms felt like being pulled off; they were both heading for a different direction. "Huh? Where are you going?" Sasuke asked Hinata who was a few steps away from him, connected to him by their stretched arms. "Home. What about you then?" She asked. "Home? Konoha? If there's a place where they'll find us soonest, it'll be Konoha!" Sasuke protested. "All I want is to go home! They'll protect us" Hinata said, pulling his arm. "No way am I going back there!" Sasuke said, pulling her arm. "My village will protect us Sasuke, now come!" Hinata said back, pulling his arm again.

"Where have you been these past years? Don't you know how much your village hates me?" Sasuke's eyes showed pain, and Hinata bit her lip. "I ehm… I heard something about it but…" She said slowly. "I can't go back! They'll put me in jail" Sasuke said, worried. "They'll put me in jail, Orochimaru will find you, I won't be there to protect you –" Sasuke rattled. But Hinata cut him off.

She suddenly was only inches away from him and her hand caressed his cheek, calming him down. "If they know that you're the one who brought me back, that you're the one who saved me from Orochimaru.. my clan will protect you, the village will protect us" She said, determined. "Plus, I won't let them lock you up. Please let me go home" She said one more time. Sasuke's eyes softened and he closed them. He sighed. "Okay.." He finally said. Hinata's face brightened. "Really?" She said happily. "Thank you!" She squeezed his hand, giving him the sweetest smile ever.

He smiled back, but little did she know about the fear in his heart. The fear of returning home, the fear of getting caught by Orochimaru, and most of all, the fear of losing her.

oOo

Later that night they stranded in a forest near a pool of water. It was dark which made it harder to find their way home, so they decided to rest there before going any further. "I'm going to wash up a bit, you guys didn't bother to wash me at all there" Hinata said, taking off her vest. "Sorry, it hadn't come up to my mind. You didn't smell at all" Sasuke smirked, his eyes focused on her torso. That fishnet shirt looked so sexy on her. H

inata turned her back at him, undressed, and slowly walked into the water. She gasped as the cold water surrounded her warm body. Sasuke sat by a tree and watched her, she was beautiful. Her bare back was almost shimmering in the moonlight while she washed herself with the water. He couldn't hold it any longer. He got up and undressed too.

"Hinata" She looked behind in response. Then she squealed and jumped away for Sasuke jumped into the water, followed by a huge splash. "That surprised you right?" He laughed. "Yes it did!" Hinata said embarrassedly and she splashed at him, covering her chest with one arm. Sasuke noticed this and gently grabbed her wrist. Hinata looked at him, questioned, while he slowly moved her arm away. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, Miss Hyuuga" Sasuke said slowly, his seductive eyes meeting hers. She blushed. "I know… It's – it's just..." She was cut off by Sasuke kissing her softly. His lips brushed hers softly, his tongue licking her lips before sliding into her mouth. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck while Sasuke wrapped his around her middle, pulling her closer to him.

They wandered off until Hinata's back touched one of the big rocks in the water. She leaned against it, pulling Sasuke along with her, deepening the kiss. His hands slid down, his fingertips trailing along the sensitive skin of her back, making her gasp softly. When he reached her bottom he cupped her ass cheeks, and Hinata let out a muffled giggle in surprise. Sasuke too, smiled into the kiss. Then he let his hands slide along her thighs, tease her upper legs, and glide back upwards to her chest.

He was addicted to her breasts. He cupped them, massaged them, let his thumbs play with her nipples. Hinata arched her back and moaned, she was so sensitive. Sasuke had cut off the kiss to tease her neck with his tongue, licking her teasingly while his hands never left her chest.

His hands then moved further down, and he too slid down to give her breasts their next round, this time with his mouth though. He teased her nipple by licking it with the tip of his tongue, sometimes sucking it softly. The water reached up to just under her breasts, and his hands were underwater now.

Hinata's eyes shot open when she felt him tease her womanhood with his fingers. "S-Sasuke..." She moaned, closing her eyes again. She crossed her legs a little to protect the sensitive area, but Sasuke simply pulled her legs apart again. He gently entered her with his middle finger, while his thumb rubbed her clitoris. Her body shook with pleasure, and she moaned louder when also his index finger was shoved into her. "Ah! S-Sasuke-kun..." Her fingers were digging into the skin of his back as he fingered her. He finally pulled his fingers out and gently grabbed her thighs. His manhood rubbed her entrance, making her gasp. "P-please…" She gasped, breathless. Sasuke smirked, and then entered her. Hinata bit her lip and let out a suppressed moan.

Sasuke lifted her a little and started thrusting into her. Hinata felt the edges of the rock scratch her back with each thrust. "Sasuke!" She moaned, and Sasuke groaned, not able to bring out a word. They both reached their climax at the same time and Sasuke let Hinata slide down in his arms, both were panting and catching their breaths. "Somehow I'm grateful to Orochimaru" Hinata said through her pants. "So am I" Said Sasuke, and he captured her lips with his again. He still hadn't had enough of her.

oOo

They spent that night in the forest. Sasuke sat against a tree, and Hinata was laying down, her head in his lap. "Aren't you cold?" Sasuke whispered. "A little" She whispered back. Sasuke's hands started rubbing her arms, warming her up a little. Hinata closed her eyes and enjoyed his touch. It wasn't just passion that kept them together, not anymore.

She remembered how he was always considered cold, nothing that made him show any warmth. Well, he did. She loved his warmth. His smile, his deep eyes, his touch, his voice, she loved all of it. She had seen and heard him laugh, she had sex with him, still she thought there was much more to find out about him.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata's closed eyes. His hands were now caressing her hair. He remembered the young Hinata. Stuttering and fidgeting with her fingers, barely noticeable in the crowd. Nothing that would convince him to have interest in her. Yet, right now he couldn't imagine any other woman by his side than her. Shy and embarrassed, that habit of hers was still there. And it was cute. But she was also strong, beautiful, and he had never expected to feel any warmth in his body. Not since he lost his family. But she proved him wrong. Not only the warmth of her body when he made love to her, but also just her smile, voice and laugh would made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. He smirked at himself, he felt like a hopeless romanticus.

Something inside of him was telling him something he didn't want to know, and that was that their happiness wouldn't last forever. He feared what the future was hiding from them, but for now he would just enjoy every minute with her. He leaned down and kissed her. She was asleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Home

**AN: I hope I can keep this pace, but I can't assure it :) Starting tomorrow my testweek will start off, which means a lot of studying, but which also means only a few hours school. So maybe I'll find time to write, that is, if I have ideas of course.**

**For now I finally wrote a chapter that's a bit longer than the previous ones. I hope I can keep this up. **

**If you're looking forward to smut scenes I'll already spoil that this chapter has none. **

**Also, please don't compare things I write to things that happen in the Anime/Manga, and whether it's realistic or not. **

**I tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible, other than that, it is a fanfiction!**

* * *

><p><strong>7. Home<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun?" Hinata looked behind her. They had finally reached Konoha, and were now right in front of the gates. It was early in the morning, and Sasuke stood still a few feet in front of the gates. Hinata walked back and gently took his hand in hers. "It'll be fine" She said, squeezing his hand and smiling at him. Sasuke nodded and followed her through the gates.<p>

It was quiet and peaceful in Konoha. "You want to see your father?" Sasuke asked, still holding onto her hand. Hinata shook her head. "I think it might be better to go see Tsunade-sama first" She said. Sasuke simply nodded and let her guide him. It dizzied him to be back in the village where he grew up, and to know that he would soon be meeting everyone again. He looked around, seeing how more people gathered outside, looking at them and their dirty clothes. People already started to whisper. Because, weren't that the long lost Sasuke Uchiha, and the Hyuuga heiress who had been missing? They managed to reach the Hokage building quietly without any problems. They didn't know the guards but they did seem to know them.

"W-wha – Sasuke Uchiha!" One of them blurted out. But Hinata quickly stood in front of Sasuke. "Please, let us talk to the Hokage" She begged. "H-Hinata Hyuuga?" The guards were perplexed, looking from her to Sasuke. "But… weren't you..." They started. "Sasuke saved me, thanks to him I'm back here" Hinata said quickly. "Eh I ehm I see" They said awkwardly, stepping aside. "Well then, there you go" Hinata and Sasuke bowed at them in thanks and went inside.

oOo

"Ready?" Hinata asked Sasuke. They were in front of the office, ready to knock. "I think so" Sasuke said. Hinata breathed in before knocking the door. "Yes?" Sounded Tsunade's voice. Hinata nodded at Sasuke and opened the door. "Tsunade-sama" She bowed at her, and Sasuke did the same. Tsunade's eyes widened. "Hinata! And…" She looked at Sasuke, the shock made her stand up from her chair. Her eyes wandered off at their entwined hands. Shizune quietly watched the two with shocked eyes.

"Please allow me to explain" Hinata said. Tsunade nodded. "Please do, you have been missing for days. We thought you were…" Tsunade swallowed. "And Uchiha Sasuke" She looked at Sasuke. "Do explain what made you come back" She said. Sasuke bowed and nodded. "Yes".

Hinata had to explain everything, and sometimes Sasuke had to help her whenever she felt embarrassed to tell something. Shizune and Tsunade listened quietly. After the story was told, there followed a long silence, and Tonton was the first to make a sound. "Ah, yes. Wow" Tsunade said, snapped back by Tonton's cry. She and Shizune looked at each other. "I know it might be unacceptable for me to ask this" Sasuke said. "But please let me stay here" He bowed, his head low. Almost begging her. "I promise I'll protect the village again. I've been making mistakes. But everything I did was to gain strength" He said. "The strength I built up these past years, I need it now.. to protect something. Someone.." He looked at Hinata who blushed slightly. Tsunade watched the two, perplexed. Never had she expected this, not in her weirdest dreams. Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga were in love. She smiled.

"We missed you, Sasuke" Was her only answer. She then got from her chair and walked towards them. She took Hinata in her arms for a short moment. "I'm glad you're alive" She whispered. Hinata was surprised by this. Tsunade let go of her, and nodded that they could leave. "Thanks, Tsunade-sama" They bowed once again and left the office.

"Shizune.. please send out a message, inform Kakashi that his former student his back. He'll have to come back from his mission immediately. Have someone else take it over" Tsunade said with a low voice, turning away. She wiped away a tiny tear that had formed in her eye, as she gazed out of the window.

She had seen Hinata develop from a young unsure girl, into a beautiful, strong kunoichi. When it was reported that she and her sister were attacked, and the eldest daughter was taken by unknown forces (Hanabi did not know Kabuto) she felt a pain in her heart. That girl was so sweet and fragile, despite the strength of her Byakugan. She had ordered a lot of teams to track them. Some went to look for her out of free will, like Neji Hyuuga. His death was a shock for the entire village, and she wondered how Hinata would take the news.

After a week and a half, everyone assumed the girl was dead. She was glad to know she was alive, and seeing her just now she realized that whole experience made her tougher. She studied some old pictures from years ago. Team 7. Now Sasuke had finally come back to Konoha, she wondered how things would go from now on.

oOo

When Hinata and Sasuke came outside, they hadn't expected the enormous crowd that had gathered around the entrance of the Hokage building. The news seemed to have spread very quickly, and half of the village stood outside, cheering for them as if they had returned with great victory. Arms were thrown around their necks, and people cried and laughed.

"Sasuke!" "He's back!" Excited cries, also happy ones and shocked ones. "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned and saw a flash of orange before he felt a pair of arms around his neck. Sasuke hadn't prepared enough to meet Naruto. "Sasuke!" Naruto cried again, pulling back and looking at him, his blue eyes watery from the tears. Sasuke didn't know what to say. "I'm back" He said with a tiny smile, and Naruto hugged him. "You idiot! You _idiot_!" He cried. Sasuke looked at the crowd, he hadn't expected this. He thought they would hate him, disgust him, ban him. But they warmly welcomed him.

"Welcome back!" People shouted, he felt people shake his hand. People were patting his shoulder and he felt numberous hands touch his arms. Didn't everyone know how much pain the teams went through, trying to get him back? Didn't they know that he had lured with Orochimaru, their enemy? That's right, how could he have forgotten… Konoha was amazing.

Hinata was separated from Sasuke now as people dragged her into the crowd. She soon felt Kiba's arms around her, and Akamaru licking her face. "Hinata! Hinata!" Kiba cried without tears. "Kiba-kun.." She hugged him back, patting the back of his head. "You're safe, you're alive!" He cried. "Welcome back" Shino said awkwardly with his hand on her shoulder. "Go away, go away!" A high voice screamed at people. A small girl worked herself through the crowd. Kiba and Akamaru were pulled away from her before Hinata's little sister jumped in her arms. "Hinata-nee!" She cried, sobbing. "You're alive! You're back!" Hanabi cried, tears falling on her dirty vest.

"Hanabi" She patted the back of her head. "Come home, father will be surprised!" She pulled at the hand of her older sister, and Hinata let Hanabi pull her through the crowd. Hinata turned her head and caught Sasuke's glance. They didn't say anything but knew they would see each other soon again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

_Hiashi had promised to take Neji away with him to have a special training session together. He was just teaching Neji a technique when one of the guards alarmed. "Hiashi-sama!" Both Neji and Hiashi turned to look at the upset face of the guard. "What is it?" Hiashi asked patiently. "There's been reported that your daughters have been attacked!" Hiashi's eyes widened. "What?" Neji yelled. _

_That's when they immediately returned back to Konoha. __They were guided towards the hospital where the nurses took care of Hanabi's wounds. "What happened?" He asked. Kurenai was there too. "I went to visit your daughters. But when I entered the mansion, it immediately looked like there had been some kind of fight inside. I found Hanabi, bleeding and unconscious. Hinata was nowhere to be found" Kurenai said. Hiashi waited. "And?" He asked, his eyes growing in panic. Kurenai sighed. "She still hasn't been found" She said, looking down._

_Hiashi sighed hopelessly and sat down beside his sleeping daughter. He stroked her cheek. "Hinata…" He clenched his fist. "Uncle, I will find her" Neji said. "Neji, Tsunade-sama already sent out forces to look for her. Her whereabouts are still unknown" Kurenai said. "Did Hanabi tell you anything? Did she know who did it?" Hiashi asked. "No… she couldn't remember very well what he looked like" Kurenai said. Hiashi sighed. "I'll find her, I'll find her!" Neji repeated, clenching his fists in anger. _

_But a few days after that, Hiashi was told about the death of his nephew. "We found him in the forest, sir" Hiashi could barely listen. He just stood there, watching the body of the guy he had spent so much time with the past months. He had considered him a son. With both Neji dead and his daughter missing, he felt weak and didn't know what to do. He felt hopeless._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

><p>"Sir, Hinata's back in Konoha. She's alive". Kurenai was at the Hyuuga household. Despite how much she wanted to see her, she thought it'd be best to inform Hiashi first. The poor man had locked himself in his room, depressed, sad and heartbroken about the loss of both Hinata and Neji. He had barely eaten, didn't do anything but sit on the floor and stare in front of him. He felt so much sadness and pain. He had loved his daughter so much. But he also felt guilt, and hatred of himself. For not showing her that love, for hurting her countless of times. For not being bothered with his strict behavior until it was too late.<p>

He turned to see Kurenai's face. "Is she? That has to be a lie" He said. Kurenai hadn't seen Hinata with her own eyes, but seeing how the news spread so fast and seeing how excited everyone was... She assumed it had to be the truth. Hiashi kept staring at Kurenai, eyes big with disbelief, until the front door was heard. They heard running footsteps, and he looked at the door. His eyes widened when both Hanabi and Hinata appeared. His eyes scanned Hinata's body. Her dirty clothes, her ruffled hair, the scratches on her hands and cheeks, and the smile on her face. "Hey, father" Hinata said.

It was really her. He stood on shaky legs and walked towards her. He let his hand touch her bruised cheek. Then he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him, crying soundlessly. "Father.." Tears formed in Hinata's eyes as she stood there perplexed in her father's embrace.

oOo

Sasuke had managed to shake off everyone. Sakura and Naruto were bombarding him with questions, but right now he wanted to be left alone and go to his old home. He looked around the Uchiha Manor. Both the place of his dreams, and the place of his nightmares. When he heard a sound he quickly turned around, and looked straight into Kakashi's smiling face.

"Yo" He said. Sasuke backed away in shock. "Don't sneak up on people like that!" He barked. Kakashi smiled. "You haven't changed a bit" He then pulled Sasuke in a tight but friendly hug. "Never thought you'd come back after all these years" Kakashi said. Feeling all the warmth of love and friendship, Sasuke wondered what ever made him stay away for so long.

While Sasuke spent time with his old teacher, Hinata was with her family and Kurenai. Aside from Tsunade, she didn't feel like anyone should know the details about her days in Orochimaru's lair, only the big lines. "So, Sasuke Uchiha eh? You should invite him soon for dinner then" Hiashi said. Hinata's face brightened. "Yes!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? Tsunade-sama" Shizune asked. Tsunade sat at her desk, her head leaning on her hand, staring in front of her. "Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade asked again. "Eh? Haha I'm sorry" Tsunade responded, and she got from her chair. "I'm just worried. We don't know what Orochimaru will do when he finds out Sasuke and Hinata are gone" Tsunade said.<p>

"You mean, Konoha might be in danger?" Shizune asked. "I don't know" Tsunade said. "But for now, I'd like to double our defenses" Tsunade said. "Because I doubt they'll be left alone until Orochimaru gets what he wants".


	9. Chapter 8: The Couple

**AN: Yeahhh another chapter! A fluffy one, and prepare for a naughty scene. **

**I already have ideas of how to continue this story ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! They really support me ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>8. The Couple<strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Hinata was on her way to the Uchiha Manor. On her way she ran into Sakura and Ino who immediately started a conversation with her. "Hinata-chan! Are you alright now? What happened?" They asked. They hadn't been able to talk to her the previous day. Hinata had spent her day with her family, Kurenai, and her team. Never had she believed she would be missed so much.<p>

"It's nothing" Hinata smiled, and both Sakura and Ino realized she didn't want to talk about it. "And how come you came back with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked. "Ehm, I…" Hinata really didn't feel like telling the girls about her stay at Orochimaru's place. She didn't even want to mention Orochimaru's name at all. It felt strange, but she was scared of saying the name. As if he would hear her immediately with just the slightest whisper of his name.

Hinata pretended like she was stuttering like she did much more often before Orochimaru made her tougher. Then suddenly everything became black. "Boo" A familiar voice sounded behind her. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She squeaked. It seemed that he had sneaked up on her and covered her eyes with his hands. Hinata quickly turned to face the handsome Uchiha.

"G-good morning…" Sasuke was the only one who made her still stutter sometimes. Funny how that was once the enthusiastic Naruto, and now his handsome friend Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed happily. She and Ino exchanged glances. Since when were Sasuke and Hinata so close to each other? "I was just on my way…" Hinata started, quickly glancing at the girls who were listening. "I know" Sasuke smiled. "Now if we may be excused" He said, and he took Hinata's hand and led her away.

"Thanks" Hinata said while Sasuke guided her, and Sasuke smiled in response. "No problem, but…" He said when they were further away, and he suddenly stopped and turned. "But what?" Hinata asked hesitantly. "What do I get in return?" He asked teasingly, lunging at her. Hinata blushed, but stood on her tiptoes to give him what he wanted. Her lips gently brushed against his lips, and he hungrily answered the kiss. When she wanted to pull back he put his hand behind her head to support her and deepen the kiss.

"_Whaaaat_?" Sakura whined. She and Ino had followed the mysterious pair to see what was going on, but now they could exactly see what was going on. They were spying on them from behind a corner. "Since when… how…" Sakura stuttered to herself. As if Ino could do something about it, Sakura looked at her friend in complete despair. Ino sighed. "I have to admit, they make a cute pair. I wouldn't have ever imagined the two together, not at all. But now I see… they are perfect" Ino said with a dreamy gaze at the kissing couple, and Sakura looked at her in surprise. She looked back at Hinata and Sasuke.

"T-that's enough now, not in public!" Hinata protested with a red face, pulling away from him shyly. But Sasuke grabbed her hand, pulled her back in his embrace and enjoyed her lips some more.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "H-he took the initiative!" She whined. Then she quickly recovered from the shock. "He wasn't my type anyway" She snorted. "He's just good looking" She said, arms folded. Ino laughed at Sakura's jealousy. "Just gotta live with it. I think Hinata is a good match for him" Ino said. "Yeah… she must be the sweetest, cutest and prettiest girl in town" Sakura said, face dropped with a mix of disappointment and jealousy. "I admit defeat" She sighed. Ino smirked. "Me too. If it were you, I would have had trouble with it though" She added with a grin. "YOU!" Sakura immediately started a fight.

"Hey girls! What's up?" With each other's hair in their hands they innocently looked up at the blonde that had sneaked up behind them. "Naruto!" They said, and they let go of each other's hair. "You wanna see what's up? Well look at that" Sakura said, dragging Naruto towards the corner and pointing at the couple. "Wha – aren't that…" Naruto's jaw dropped just like Sakura's did before.

Hinata was still caught in Sasuke's embrace, letting him kiss her senseless. "Hinata… and Sasuke…" Naruto said, trying to realize it. He shook his head. "What kind of Genjutsu is this?" He asked, but Sakura and Ino shook their heads. "Aren't they a lovely couple" Ino said, gazing at them. Naruto blinked a few times. "You could say that…" He said slowly. "But Sakura-chan, didn't you once tell me she had a crush on me?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself. "Yes idiot, that was a long time ago. But you decided to let the poor girl's feelings slide and float away like the wind" Sakura said dramatically. "I see" Naruto said, not embarrassed to keep watching the make out scene in front of him. "Missed chance! As you can see she's taken now" Ino said teasingly, poking him with her elbow. "Oh shit" Sakura said. While pausing the kiss, Sasuke suddenly looked up and noticed the three. "Whoops!" And the heads disappeared to the other side of the corner, out of his sight. Sasuke sighed. "Shall we go somewhere else?" Sasuke asked and Hinata nodded, still blushing slightly.

He took her hand and together they walked away. "They're leaving" Naruto whispered, looking back at them again. "Naruto, let them be" Ino warned. Naruto swallowed. "Come, Naruto!" Ino and Sakura took one arm each and dragged him along with them.

oOo

"Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Hinata asked. She was happily clinging onto Sasuke's arm as they took a walk through Konoha. She let Sasuks enjoy the sight of the village he had missed the past few years. "Can I?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, my father would like to meet you" Hinata said, smiling at him. "Okay, I'll come" Sasuke smiled back. Hinata giggled happily.

Then suddenly out of the blue Kakashi landed right in front of them. Sasuke kept looking ahead with a pokerface, but Hinata didn't see this coming so she shrieked in surprise. "K-kakashi-san!" She said after she had recovered from the shock. "Yo!" Kakashi greeted, smiling down at them. "So it's like the rumors said…" Kakashi said, bringing his hand to his chin while studying the couple. "Our lovely couple Sasuke and Hinata" Kakashi said, extending his hands at them. Sasuke's eye twitched and Hinata blinked merely in confusion. "Hey Sasuke, why didn't you tell me about this yesterday?" Kakashi asked, lunging at them. "Because!" Sasuke said with a blush and an annoyed face.

"Hinata, take care of him, he's not an easy guy" Kakashi said, turning at Hinata who was still holding onto Sasuke's arm. She giggled and nodded. "Time to move on!" Sasuke said, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. And he walked on, pulling Hinata with him. "Have fuuun!" Kakashi sang.

Sasuke hadn't thought at all about possible reactions to their relationship. When living at Orochimaru's, things like this were far away. To him, love had been an unreachable storybook-like event. Not something to experience himself. And now he felt like a high school boy, getting it on with his girlfriend. Sure, he was happy now. Very happy, but he just couldn't ignore that aching feeling in his stomach. In his heart, in his mind, and all over.

Hinata suddenly stopped walking, and Sasuke looked at her with questioning eyes. Hinata simply smiled, then stood on her tiptoes to give him a gentle kiss. When she pulled back Sasuke looked at her. The look in his eyes was warm, and also asking for explanation.

"You looked bothered just now, is something wrong?" Hinata asked. Sasuke smiled at her, she said it the same way his mother would have said it. His mother also always noticed it when he was thinking of something, or whenever something bothered him. "Nothing's wrong" He answered and returned the kiss. The kiss was quickly cut off because Sasuke was suddenly down on the ground.

Hinata looked at him in surprise. "Arghh!" He grunted; Akamaru had tackled him and was licking his face mercilessly. "Well well Uchiha, you can say you have a great girlfriend now, but your guard sure is off!" Kiba said and he laughed. Hinata had to smother a laugh as she pulled Sasuke back up. "This is not funny" He said, noticing the smile on Hinata's face. "So I assume you'll treat her well" Kiba said, and Shino appeared behind him. "Of course I will" Sasuke said. He wasn't used to these childish things, and thus annoyed.

"If you don't" Kiba started. "We'll take care of _you_" Shino said, and with that they disappeared. Hinata and Sasuke stood there, processing everything for a moment. "Well, what about we go to a quiet place" Sasuke suggested as he wiped the dog drool off his face.

oOo

They arrived at the Uchiha Manor. Hinata quietly walked behind him as she looked around. She had heard about the happenings that took place here, and somehow it sent a chill down her spine. Yet, at the same time it also gave her a nice feeling. Just to know that this is where Sasuke lived, and that this was the place where he had been happy. Just by feeling this way she realized how strong her feelings for him were.

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't notice it when he stopped, causing her to bump into him. "Oof" She quickly backed away, embarrassed by doing something so stupid. But Sasuke just laughed and took her hand, guiding her into his house. "This is where I live" He said, giving her hand a squeeze. "It's big. To think you live here all by yourself" Hinata said. "Well, I haven't been living here for the past few years. And…" He looked at her. "I hope I won't be living alone anymore" He said, his eyes meeting hers. She blushed. Like, moving in with him? So soon? No way! It had been a while since something like this happened, but the blood rose to her head and… she fainted.

oOo

She woke up in a bed with a soft blanket covering her. She felt a warm arm around her and she looked at its owner; Sasuke was lying next to her. His eyes were closed, and she assumed he was asleep. She giggled. It was broad daylight, but here they were, sleeping in bed together.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. Suddenly he wrapped his arms tightly around her and flipped her under him. She screamed and laughed in surprise as she was rolled over, and finally looked up into his beautiful eyes.

"You faker" She laughed. "You fainter" Sasuke said back, leaning in to give her a kiss. She kissed him back and caressed his hair. He pulled back and looked her in her eyes. His eyes then wandered off though. He looked at her vest and gave a tug at the zipper. "Always thinking naughty" Hinata smirked as he slowly pulled down the zipper, revealing her fishnet shirt. This caused him to give a satisfied smile, he already hoped she would be wearing this. They shifted a bit so she could take off her vest, and then he simply flipped her under him again, pinning her down on the bed. "And now it seems I won't get anywhere until the pervert is satisfied" Hinata said teasingly, and Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her. He squeezed her side, making her squeal. "As if you're no pervert" He said, tickling her sides playfully. It's not that Hinata had good memories of tickling, but she loved her boyfriend's tickles. He was always so gentle, and somehow his touch turned her on. He was right, she really was a pervert…

She laughed as she squirmed beneath him. "Don't!" She giggled, trying to remove his hand from her tummy. "Hmmm... how about no" Sasuke smirked, continuing poking her tummy teasingly. "Oh-haha my gahahad stoppitt!" Hinata squeaked between laughs. His fingers were hungrily tickling her torso while purposely lifting her shirt in the progress.

When it was up to just beneath her breasts he gave her a break to catch her breath. "You're just pure evil" Hinata said, trying to tickle his side. When she realized this had no effect she lazily dropped her arm in disappointment, admitting defeat. Sasuke smirked down at her and slowly leaned in. Hinata closed her eyes, inviting him for the kiss. What followed wasn't a kiss though, only a second round of tickling.

"N-now hahaha that's enough!" She protested. Sasuke let his fingers trail over her exposed stomach and belly, making her giggle. His hands moved under her and started to tease the sensitive skin of her back. Hinata arched her back and giggled. He trailed his fingers back to the front side of her body, and started moving upwards. Hinata had stopped laughing since he was now only gliding his fingers over her sensitive body, making her shudder and giggle sometimes. She noticed his touch became more sexual as he teasingly let his fingers glide over her body, and finally struggled his hands under the fabric of her shirt. She lifted her arms obediently so he could take it off to reveal her black bra.

As far as he remembered, this was his first time seeing her in underwear like this. He smirked at that fact and leaned in to kiss her. While kissing her he slid his arm under her and lifted her little, pulling her towards him. His other hand slid behind her and unclasped her bra. He kept her in the same position, leaving the garment to slide off later. His free hand cupped her cheek while the arm supporting her back pulled her even closer to him.

He then slowly let her slide back down on the bed, moving along with her until he was back on top of her. He caressed her cheek as they stared into each other's eyes before continuing. "I love you" Hinata whispered. "I love you too" Sasuke breathed before capturing her lips with his again. He licked her lips and she gladly invited him into her mouth, moaning as she let his dominance overwhelm her. She would never win to that. His hand then started to slide her bra off her body and threw it aside. "You too, this is unfair" Hinata breathed between kisses, and she tugged at his shirt. He let her pull it off and continued enjoying the warmth of her mouth. Hinata let her hands slide over his torso, rubbing him and enjoying his muscled body. Sasuke moved to place kisses down her neck, and Hinata moved her head to the side to give him better access.

Sasuke let his hands roam over her chest while kissing and sucking her neck. Hinata gasped when he was sucking her neck hard, and she squirmed beneath him. He stopped and watched the hikey with a satisfied grin. "D-don't leave embarrassing marks on my b-body!" Hinata said embarrassedly. But Sasuke simply ignored her and gave her another one, just above her shoulder.

Hinata moaned as he started to move down and lick her at the sensitive skin of her breasts. She let her hands glide through his hair, enjoying the sensations. His hands slid down her pants, and she lifted her legs so he could take them off. He moved up again to give her another round of passionate kisses, hungrily savoring her as his hand moved down. Hinata gasped in the kiss when she felt him rub her womanhood through the fabric of her panties. He felt her grow wet under his touch and just kept tickling her entrance softly.

He then stopped the kiss and moved back, sliding down her panties. Hinata, still embarrassed, crossed her legs shyly. "Don't hide from me" Sasuke said playfully, and he spread his knees between her legs, forcing them apart. He then brought his fingers to her womanhood and started teasing her clit with his finger. Hinata bit her lip and shut her eyes, trying not to cry out.

"You're so cute" Sasuke whispered. "Eh?" Hinata said with a blush, looking at him. He unexpectedly shoved a finger into her, making her gasp in surprise. He moved his head down and Hinata pressed her lips together, waiting for what was coming. "Ah!" She moaned when Sasuke ran his tongue over her womanhood, licking her teasingly. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, Sasuke was so damn good and he smirked, knowing this.

He kept licking her, sending a wave of pleasure through her body. "S-Sasuke!" Hinata cried when his tongue entered her a bit, licking her inside and outside. "S-stop…" She whispered. "Hmm?" Sasuke kept licking her. "D-don't stop…." She whispered, moaning and gasping in pleasure. Sasuke smiled at this and sped up his licking, earning more sounds from her. "Yaahh!" Hinata moaned, arching her back as she reached her climax. Sasuke simply licked her clean again, Hinata covering her face in embarrassment. Sasuke chuckled at her cuteness and undressed himself in one quick movement. He grinded into her, rubbing her wet entrance with his erection.

Hinata brought her hand to his erection and rubbed it, making him groan with pleasure. "I can't wait…" He said, and Hinata squeaked when he thrust himself into her. Her hips moved with him in sync, and Sasuke groaned, almost reaching his climax. "Hinata" He breathed between pants and moans. Hinata whimpered and her body shook as she felt her second orgasm coming up. She came right after he did, and Sasuke collapsed on top of her.

They lay there together, panting and catching their breaths. Sasuke stroked her sweaty cheek while Hinata let her hands caress his hair. She would never get enough of him.

oOo

Later that day they were on their way to the Hyuuga household to have dinner. They took the long route, just to enjoy the fresh air. On their way they passed Ichiraku's, and went to look inside when they heard a familiar voice. Kakashi and Naruto were having ramen together. "Kakashi-san! Naruto-kun" Hinata greeted, bowing formally.

"Hey lovebirds" Kakashi said, getting from his chair. Hinata walked towards Naruto to have a short talk. "How are you doing, Hinata?" Naruto asked. While they talked a bit, Kakashi gazed at the two before turning to face Sasuke. He leaned in closer so only he could hear him. "You two had sex, didn't you?" He whispered. "_What_?" Sasuke exclaimed. "I can see it. She looks really mature. You made her into a woman" Kakashi said proudly, patting Sasuke's shoulder. "Thumbs up boy!" He said. Sasuke blushed and looked away. "Oh, shut up…" He mumbled. "Come Hinata, let's go" He said, grabbing her hand and leaving as fast as possible. "Ehh byebye!" Hinata said before she was pulled outside.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" She asked as he walked away quickly, Hinata's hand in his. "Nothing" He said. "Your face is red" She said. "It's nothing" He said again, sniffing nonchalantly. Hinata giggled, she didn't know what happened but she could see that Sasuke was totally embarrassed.

Kakashi and Naruto watched how the two disappeared out of sight. Kakashi laughed. That Sasuke, he had matured so much. "Kakashi-sensei! You told me once about lovemarks, I thought I saw one in Hinata's neck" Naruto said obliviously, pointing at his own neck while explaining. Kakashi chuckled. "Yes Naruto, that was a hickey" He said.


	10. Chapter 9: Sadness and Happiness

**AN: Yay for a new chapter! x3 Even though I already have kind of in mind what will happen in this story, I still have hardships writing it now. Inspiration problems and stuff. Don't bother to say if you want something to happen, maybe I'll make it true. Maybe not xD **

**For now, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. This one has a bit of drama :]**

* * *

><p><strong>9. Sadness and Happiness<br>**

* * *

><p>"Hinata… what is that?" Hinata blinked innocently, bringing her hand to her neck where her father pointed at. She and Sasuke had arrived at her house and were now sitting around the table with Hiashi and Hanabi. "Uhm… this…" Hinata said hesitantly, still covering the hickey with her hand. She glared at Sasuke who did a good job hiding his smile.<p>

"I think I bruised it a bit.." Hinata lied. Hiashi nodded. "I see…" He said with a tiny smile, knowing it was a lie but letting it slide anyway. "Well, Sasuke Uchiha" Hiashi said, amused by the nervous couple. "I wanted to thank you for saving my daughter. Hinata told me you two are dating now" Hiashi said gently. "Yes, sir" Sasuke said politely. Hiashi smiled and gave a small nod. "Please take care of her" He said. "Now, dinner is being prepared right now. Please for now, make yourself at home. I'll see you in ten minutes" Hiashi said, getting up from his chair and leaving. "Want me to show you my room?" Hinata asked innocently, and Sasuke nodded. "Sure" He said and he followed her.

"It's not much" Hinata said as they entered her room. "It's pretty" Sasuke said, looking around the slightly girly room. "Hinata" He said, turning towards her. "What do you think about my earlier request?" He asked as he moved some hair from her face. "What?" She asked after a short pause. "Do you want to live with me?" Sasuke asked her, grinning at her reddening cheeks. "I w-would love to…" She whispered. "But we'll have to ask my father" She said hesitantly. "Don't worry, I'll ask him" Sasuke said, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. They heard a squeal and quickly looked at the door. "Hanabi!" Hinata warned, growing even redder in embarrassment. "Sorry nee-chan" Hanabi said and she ran away giggling.

oOo

Later that night they all sat together to have dinner. "So, father. How's Neji?" Hinata asked. Hiashi froze. "I haven't seen him around yet, I missed him" She said. "Did training go well?" She asked.

Hiashi clenched his fist. He didn't want to tell her. He had warned everyone possible not to tell Hinata about her cousin's death because he wanted to do it himself. But she looked so happy now. She was happy and in love, how could he bring her down to a depression with the sad news? "He's…" Hanabi looked at him, and he signed that she had to keep quiet. "He's out of town… right now. Training went well.." He said, and he swallowed, feeling his throat getting dry. He just couldn't say it yet. He saw that Hanabi didn't like him lying to Hinata, but she didn't say anything. "I see" Hinata said and she nodded, eyes down. She hoped to see him soon.

"Sir…" Sasuke said, and Hiashi turned his attention to him. "I was hoping for your permission… I would like it if…" He quickly glanced at Hinata and squeezed her hand under the table. "I was wondering if Hinata would be allowed to live with me, at my place" He said slowly. "What?" Hiashi asked, looking from Sasuke to Hinata, and back to Sasuke.

"You're planning.. to leave?" He asked his daughter. Hinata nodded, smiling sweetly. "If you'll allow me to father, that would make me very happy" She said, bowing a bit. Hiashi's eyes looked sad, and he closed them for a moment. "If that makes you happy, please do" He said. "Really? Thanks father!" Hinata squealed. "But promise to keep visiting often. Hanabi and I would appreciate that, right?" Hiashi said, turning to Hanabi. "Yes! Hinata-nee, please do visit us" She said. "Of course I will" Hinata said.

After dinner they walked to the door. "Well uhm… I'll come tomorrow to your place, with my stuff" Hinata said shyly. "Okay, should I come and help you?" Sasuke asked. "That's not necessary" Hinata said, and they kissed each other. "Sasuke-nii!" Hanabi squealed, quickly making them stop kissing. "Please promise to take good care of my sister" She said, bowing politely. "I promise" Sasuke said, patting Hanabi's head. She gave him a hug. "I like you" She said. Then he and Hinata shared one more kiss before he left.

oOo

The next day Hinata brought her stuff to Sasuke's place. She couldn't believe they were going to live together now! She couldn't help the smile on her face as she was on her way to his house, hands full with bags of clothes and other stuff. "Hinata?" She looked behind. "Kurenai-sensei!" She said happily from behind the bags. "What are you doing?" Kurenai asked, studying the luggage.

"I'm going to move in with Sasuke-kun" Hinata said, and Kurenai raised her eyebrows. "Are you really? Already?" She brought her hand to her mouth in surprise. "Yes" Hinata nodded. "Good for you!" Kurenai said happily. "I'll see you later then!" She said. "Okay byebye!" Hinata said and she walked on.

"Good morning" Sasuke greeted her. He helped her drag the bags into his house and Hinata sat down, tired. "Pooohh" She sighed, and Sasuke laughed. "See, I should have come and help you" He said, but Hinata shook her head. "I'm a kunoichi, I should be able to bear some weight" She giggled. Sasuke smiled at her and sat down next to her. "I hope you'll enjoy living here" He said as Hinata leaned her head against his chest. "Yes, I know I will" She whispered, enjoying the feeling of his hand caressing her hair.

oOo

"Oh, hey" Hiashi said as he opened the door for Kurenai. "Did you expect someone else?" Kurenai asked, entering the house. "Not really" Hiashi said. "It's bothering you, isn't it?" Kurenai said. "What is?" Hiashi asked. "Hinata moving out" She said, and Hiashi looked down, not even wondering how she knew that. "It's not that… well, actually a little" He admitted as they walked to the living room.

"It's just…" He sat down. "I haven't told her about Neji yet…" He said, burying his face in his hands. "_What_?" Kurenai said, raising her voice. "You haven't told her?" She lost her temper a little bit and tried to calm down again, regaining her politeness. "I couldn't, I just couldn't" He said.

Suddenly the sound of running footsteps was heard, and Hanabi appeared. "Father" She said with loud voice. She had heard the conversation. "You _have_ to tell her" She said. "Hanabi?" Kurenai said, a little bit surprised and shocked. "Father" Hanabi said again, and she started to cry. "I know it's sad" She sobbed. "But nee-chan has to know. It's not fair, hiding this from her" She cried. Kurenai gently took Hanabi in her arms from behind, trying to calm her down. "I don't want to hurt her now…" Hiashi said sadly.

"_No_!" Hanabi screamed, struggling and pulling herself free from Kurenai's embrace. She pointed at her father, tears in her eyes. "You don't want to hurt yourself!" She screamed. "You're just being selfish! Don't you know that Hinata-nee would be suffering more, knowing how long we all have been hiding this from her? Neji-nii has been like a brother to her!" Hanabi cried. "You're still broken yourself about Neji's death, that's why… that's why…" Hanabi sank on her knees and cried. "Neji-niiii" She sobbed, Kurenai comforting her again.

"_What_?" All heads turned and they saw that Hinata stood at the door. "Neji… is dead?" Hinata asked, her eyes big. She had come back because she had forgotten to bring some stuff when she overheard the conversation. "Father…" Hinata stood frozen at the door, watching the scene. Hanabi crying in Kurenai's arms who had also tears in her eyes. And her father who just sat still, eyes staring at nothing. "Father…" She repeated. "Neji is dead?" She asked again, her lips trembling. Hiashi finally answered. "Yes" He said. Hinata slowly dropped on her knees. "H-how…" She said with shaking voice. "He wanted to save you" Hiashi said, his voice suddenly sounding emotionless. "But he was killed. No one knows what happened, but now I know" Hiashi said, still not looking at her. "Orochimaru killed him" He said.

Hinata brought her hands to her head, tears forming in her eyes. "No…" She said, shaking her head. "No! _NO_!" Kurenai ran towards her and grabbed her hand. But Hinata roughly pulled herself free and ran away. She ran outside on shaky legs, crying, screaming.

When she almost reached Sasuke's place she fell down on her knees. She sobbed and cried, she couldn't believe she lost her dear cousin. Because of _her_. He was dead because of her. "Hinata!" Sasuke came running outside. "What happened? Hinata!" He had grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, but she felt limb. She couldn't stand on her legs now.

"Sasuke-kun!" She cried, grabbing his shirt and pulling him close to her. "What have I done?" She cried, burying her face in his chest. "_He killed him_!" She screamed through sobs, surprising Sasuke with the strength of her voice. Her voice that was always so soft and innocent. "Hinata, look at me!" Sasuke held her cheeks which were soaked with tears, and he made her look at him. "Calm down" He said. "He killed him" She repeated, this time softer. The tears wouldn't stop streaming down. "Orochimaru – he killed him. He killed Neji.. *sob* he killed _Neji_!" She cried.

Sasuke was shocked. He knew she would be sad, of course he knew that. But he had spent his past years far away from Konoha, not knowing anything about everything there. Not knowing how Hinata had grown so close to her cousin. "B-b-because of me…" Hinata said with trembling lips. "Because of me!" She cried. "Hinata!" Sasuke said, trying to calm her down. "Don't blame yourself!" He said. He felt horrible.

Never had he seen her in such sadness. He took her in his arms and let her cry. When she had finally calmed down he lifted her and brought her to his place. Their place.

* * *

><p>A few weeks passed.<p>

Hinata recovered from the shock and sadness, and she and Sasuke would regularly visit Neji's grave. They were living a happy and quiet life together now.

They were both assigned for missions again, sometimes they were allowed to together, under their new name "The Dynamic Duo". Hinata was embarrassed by it, and Sasuke didn't really like it. But their missions together were successful. Hinata and Sasuke would also go on missions with their old teams again, and the teamwork was even better than before.

Sasuke was friends again with Naruto. They still had this competitive attitude towards each other, and Sasuke was surprised by Naruto's improvements. Also the nickname habit was still there. Sasuke felt like he had gone back in time.

Still, even though everything was going well, Sasuke felt himself grow more and more anxious.

oOo

A month passed. Why was Orochimaru keeping quiet like that? It was driving Sasuke crazy with fear. Not hearing anything from Orochimaru was even more worrisome.

It caused Sasuke to always be worried about Hinata. He wouldn't allow her to go out by herself anymore. He would always go with her or forbid her to leave. He was becoming overprotective and it drove them into fights, their first fights. But they were staying strong as a couple, and they would always forgive each other soon again.

"Hinata" Sasuke said, his voice warm and tender. They were out for dinner together, after just making up again. "Hmm?" Hinata reacted, sipping a bit from her wine. "You are the person who made me feel warmth" Sasuke said. "When I thought I would never feel it again. When people will ask us how we met…" Sasuke smirked. "I don't know what I will answer. But I know I can say... that the first time we talked, I was impressed by you" He said, holding her hands. "Your voice, your eyes, your words, everything" He said, almost laughing at himself because it was as if he was telling her some poem.

"Because I had my duties I had to guard myself from it, from you. But I failed" Sasuke said, and Hinata looked at him with a loving glance. "I'll never regret turning away from the place I had there, because falling in love with you was the best thing that has happened to me" Sasuke said, caressing her hand tenderly.

Hinata blushed, not used by words like these coming from Sasuke's mouth. "Hinata…" Sasuke swallowed, before letting go of her hands to get something from his pocket. "Will you marry me?" He asked with dry throat, but confident voice. Hinata's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful ring. "Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

She looked from the ring to his face. "Yes!" She whispered, nodding her head. "Yes!" She said, finally managing in making some sound. Sasuke smiled and gently slid the ring around her finger. "I love you" He said, and they bent over the table to kiss each other. All people in the restaurant started to cheer and whistle, congratulating them. Hinata blushed and thanked everyone shyly. And Sasuke admired her embarrassed face while he tried to enjoy that feeling of happiness.

That one feeling he wasn't used to.


	11. Chapter 10: Prayer

**AN: I'm proud to be so fast. I have no choice but write now, before all ideas wander off into the nothing *dramatic music***

**No but seriously, I tend to finish this story this month. At least I hope to. There's still a discussion going on inside my head, about the ending of this story ;) Sad, happy, good, bad, open, closed, lalala I hope I'll know it soon! -3-**

* * *

><p><strong>10. Prayer<strong>

* * *

><p>"Welcome home!" Hinata greeted Sasuke and she gave him a kiss. He just returned from his mission and Hinata was waiting for him with dinner. "Smells good" Sasuke said, sitting down at the table. "Hehe" Hinata giggled and walked with the plates towards the table.<p>

Hinata was glad she was able to convince Sasuke to go on missions again, because lately he was worried sick about leaving her home alone. She had convinced him she would be fine, and that he shouldn't worry so much. He had made her a promise to give her more space. "So how was your day?" She asked. "It was fine, although Naruto screwed up half of the mission" Sasuke smirked. "Did he?" Hinata giggled, walking back to get the next plates with food. "Yeah, but in the end we –" Sasuke stopped talking when he noticed Hinata suddenly stood shaking on her legs. "My stomach…" She said in pain, and Sasuke was as fast as the light, just in time to catch the plates she was dropping. Hinata dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach with her arms. "Does it hurt?" Sasuke asked, quickly putting the plates aside.

Hinata didn't answer but ran towards the bathroom to throw up. Sasuke quickly followed her and rubbed her back while she threw up in the toilet. "I'm sorry" She said. "That's okay, no need to be embarrassed" Sasuke said.

"Have you been feeling sick?" He asked when she was finished. "Just a little bit" Hinata said and she drank some water. "I see" Sasuke said, feeling her forehead. "I don't think you have a fever, please tell me when something's wrong" Sasuke said and he kissed her forehead.

That night they ended up on their bed, passionately making out with each other. "Sasuke" Hinata breathed between kisses, hungrily kissing him. They had been busy the past few days, so they hadn't shared many intimate moments that week. Hinata suddenly moaned in pain with eyes tightly shut when he massaged her breasts.

"That hurts…" She mumbled embarrassedly, and Sasuke looked at her. "They hurt?" He asked, caressing her softly. Hinata bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry.." She whispered, embarrassed and disappointed. "Don't worry" Sasuke said, and he gave her a kiss.

That night he didn't make love to her but they simply fell asleep in each other's arms.

oOo

The next day, Sasuke canceled his mission. "I'm sorry, please have someone replace me. Hinata's not feeling so well so I thought I'd stay home today" Sasuke said. "I see, thanks for telling. Take care of her" Tsunade said, and he could go.

Hinata was in bed, bothered by some real annoying headaches. "Are you alright?" Sasuke asked. He just returned and sat down on the bed, caressing her cheek. "It just hurts, but other than that…" She smiled and he gave her a kiss. "What did she say?" She asked. "That I have to take care of you" Sasuke said and he smiled at her. "I need to do the laundry, and groceries, I can't stay in bed like this" Hinata said. Since she lived together with Sasuke, she felt really responsible. "Just rest" Sasuke said, gently pushing her back down when she tried to sit up.

"Aside from headache, are there other things.. not right?" He asked. "It hurts here" Hinata said, rubbing the underside of her back. Sasuke nodded. "I see" He said. His hand reached out and caressed her back, just under her shirt. "Here?" He asked, tracing circles on the bare skin of her back. Hinata gasped and Sasuke smirked, knowing she was sensitive there. "Just drink some water and go to sleep" Sasuke said, pointing at the glass with water on the nightstand. "Okay" Hinata nodded obediently, and she laid back down and went to sleep. Sasuke turned off the lights and left the room.

oOo

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, waving at him. She was surprised when Sasuke had asked her to meet up. Sasuke had quickly left the house to meet her, hoping to be back home as fast as possible. Leaving Hinata alone still didn't make him feel right, and not at all when she was in bed like that. "Hey" He greeted her. Even though Sasuke was now engaged, Sakura still enjoyed his attention.

"I have a question" Sasuke said, awkwardly scratching his cheek. "Yes?" Sakura asked. "Will you please check on Hinata? She doesn't seem to be feeling well lately, but it doesn't seem that urgent either. So I thought instead of going to the hospital, I'd ask you" He said. "Oh, sure!" Sakura said. How she wished deep inside he would care for her like that. But she was happy for Hinata. She followed him to the house and Sasuke let her alone with Hinata in the room.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura shook her a bit, waking her up. "Oh! Sakura-chan" Hinata sat up, flinching a bit when she felt the pain again. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "Are you feeling sick?" Sakura asked, ignoring the question. She felt Hinata's forehead. "I don't know, I just have this headache. And it hurts here" She said, rubbing the underside of her back again. "I see" Sakura said, and a silence followed. "Wait.." She suddenly said. "Did you also throw up?" She asked. "Yes, I did. Yesterday, why?" Hinata asked. "O-oh my god! Can you come to the hospital with me?" Sakura asked, standing up. "Huh what? Is there something wrong with me?" Hinata asked, but she obediently stepped out of the bed.

"No, no it's not that" Sakura said, quickly helping Hinata to put on some clothes. "I think.." Sakura leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You might be pregnant!" Hinata's eyes widened. "What?" She turned, but Sakura put her finger to her lips. "Don't tell Sasuke-kun. First we'll have to be sure of it" She said.

They left the room, and Sasuke got up when they entered the living room. "I'm taking her to the hospital" Sakura said. "What? Is it urgent?" Sasuke asked, looking from Sakura to Hinata. "Don't you worry, she'll be fine" Sakura said, pushing Sasuke a little bit away from the door. "I'm coming too" He said. "No you'd better not!" Sakura said. "Why not?" Sasuke asked. Hinata stepped forward and gently took his hand. "Sasuke-kun, please stay here for now, okay?" She asked him sweetly. Those eyes. THOSE EYES. He would always give in to those beautiful eyes.

"Okay" He said, calming down and remembering his promise about giving her more space. "Please come back as fast as possible" He said, and Hinata nodded. She kissed him and left the house with Sakura.

oOo

"Congratulations" The nurse said to Hinata. "You're pregnant!" She smiled at her, and Hinata's face brightened. "Really?" She squealed, looking from the nurse at Sakura in pure joy. "Two and a half months. So you'll still have a long way to go" The nurse said,

Sakura cheered and hugged Hinata. "Congrats!" She said, and they laughed. "I bet Sasuke-kun will be surprised!" Sakura said and Hinata nodded. "I think so too" She said. "Will you tell your husband immediately?" The nurse asked interested. "Hmm he's not my husband yet. Fiancé" Hinata explained. "Ooh I see. Well if I were you I would marry soon! Before the pregnancy develops to the next state" The nurse said. "Yes! Thank you" Hinata said, putting her hand on her tummy. She couldn't believe it, she was really pregnant!

oOo

"I'm home!" She said, entering the house. Sasuke immediately came rushing over. "And?" He said, and Hinata giggled at how worried he was. "Sasuke-kun…" She said, slowly bringing her hand to her tummy. "I'm… pregnant" She said with a blush. "You're…?" Sasuke's eyes widened, and Hinata expected him to smile. To say something like _"That's great!"_. But he didn't. In fact, he didn't look happy at all.

"Y-you can't!" He blurted out. "What?" Hinata answered, frowning. "I mean.. I bet this is what Orochimaru was waiting for!" Sasuke said, suddenly coming to the realization. "Orochimaru…" Hinata mumbled. She had been so caught in their happiness that she hadn't thought about Orochimaru at all. "Hinata, you can't be pregnant! And we can't have a child! We'll all be in danger!" Sasuke said, grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him.

"Are you saying… I should let them remove it?" Hinata said with offended eyes, stepping back with her hand protectively covering her tummy. Sasuke sighed and looked away. "No way…" Hinata whispered, and she shook her head. "What?" Sasuke looked at her. "_No way_!" Hinata screamed with clenched wrists. "Hinata!" Sasuke said, raising his voice. "How can you let me do that?" She yelled. "I don't want to lose you!" Sasuke yelled. "I know! I don't want to lose you either!" Hinata yelled, tears forming in her eyes. "But I also don't want to lose this child! It's our child!" Hinata cried.

"Hinata! You know this is what Orochimaru is looking for, right? The child wouldn't even be safe!" Sasuke said. "We can protect it Sasuke-kun! I know we can!" Hinata said. She backed away and sat down on the couch. "I just can't let them remove it,_ I can't_!" She cried, burying her face in her hands.

There followed an awkward silence as Sasuke watched her crying form. "Aren't you happy at all?" She sobbed, looking up at him, her cheeks soaked with tears. Sasuke sighed and sat down next to her. He held her tightly in his arms. "I am, Hinata. I would want nothing else than have a nice family together with you" Sasuke whispered. "But I'm afraid" He admitted. "I'm so afraid" He whispered, caressing her hair and letting her cry in his arms.

Hinata's eyes widened. Never had she expected this from him, he always appeared so calm, cool and relaxed. Never had she thought that what was bothering him... was fear. "Me too" She finally said. "I'm afraid too, Sasuke-kun!" Hinata cried. Sasuke rubbed her shaking shoulders.

"We'll have it" Sasuke said, calming her down. While he was comforting her, Sasuke closed his eyes. He was hoping… _praying_ that Hinata would be safe. And their child too.

If a God existed, anywhere, he wished He could hear him. Hinata and their child had to be safe and unharmed. That would be his only prayer.


	12. Chapter 11: The Wedding

**AN: Nope I don't think I'll keep this up, one chapter each day. **

**Thank you again for you reviews, they make me really happy :) I read back my story and laughed a lot, I made the most ridiculous spelling and sentence mistakes, I'll try to work better and check better for typo's! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>11. The Wedding<strong>

* * *

><p>Hiashi knocked on the door. "Are you ready?" He asked. It was the day of Hinata's and Sasuke's wedding, and Hinata was getting dressed. Sakura and Ino were helping Hinata with her dress while Kurenai was doing her make-up. "Just one minute, father" Hinata answered as Kurenai added the last bits of make-up to her face. "You look pretty" She said. Hinata smiled, thinking how she had to try her best not to cry since Kurenai worked so hard on her make-up.<p>

Never had she believed she would be marrying so early. She was only 19, but she was pregnant, engaged, and soon she would be married to the greatest man she had ever met.

"You can come in" Kurenai said, and Hiashi opened the door. His eyes widened a little at the sight, his eldest daughter was wearing a beautiful wedding dress. The dress his wife wore during their wedding. "B-beautiful…" He mumbled and he swallowed, holding back a tear. No one heard him, but they could see from the way he looked that he was impressed. Hinata looked at the three women, and they nodded. "You look beautiful Hinata" Ino said, and Sakura just nodded. "Thank you" Hinata whispered thankfully, and she took her father's arm.

"Well, we'll go first then" Kurenai said, winking at the emotional Hiashi. And she, Ino and Sakura left the room to join the others in the hall. While they waited until the door to the hall was closed, Hinata thought about Sasuke, and his sweet proposal.

Three weeks had passed since she was asked to marry him. Before he asked her he had politely asked her father for her hand, and Hiashi agreed, satisfied with her husband-to-be. He was surprised though when they told him the news about her pregnancy. But he felt like he couldn't do anything but support them. "Take care of her" Was what he would tell Sasuke every time they left after a visit. Hinata looked at her father, and tightened the grip around his arm. Her father smiled at her, their relationship had grown since that day of her return to Konoha. Never had she been this close to her father. But starting today, she would belong to another man.

"Are you ready?" Hiashi asked as a man opened the door for them. Hinata nodded. "Yes" She whispered, and she took a deep breath before they stepped into the hall.

oOo

Sasuke nervously stood there, dressed up. He looked around the wedding hall, more than half of the village was sitting there to watch the wedding of him and the Hyuuga heiress. He swallowed, he hadn't expected it would be so crowded. He looked at the priest who gave him a small nod, as if he was encouraging him. Sasuke smiled back stiffly, and looked around some more. He saw people whisper and smirk. He really was too stiff.

The big hall doors then opened and he looked up. Hinata appeared, holding her father's arm. They slowly came closer while the people in the hall gasped and whispered at Hinata's beauty. Hinata breathed out as she walked together with her father, and she closed her eyes. She then opened her eyes and gave Sasuke a small smile. Sasuke's eyes widened and he breathed out, feeling all the stiffness disappear. She looked so cute and beautiful.

When they had reached him, Hiashi let go of Hinata and she switched from his arm to Sasuke's arm. "Please…" Hiashi said. "Take care of her" He said like he had said thousands times before. His eyes looked sad, but he had this smile that made Sasuke's throat go dry. He swallowed. "I will" He said, bowing a bit. Hiashi bowed back, touched Hinata's hand gently and then went to his seat. Kurenai touched his arm a bit and gave him a supporting smile. He nodded and then looked up to see the wedding. The priest started his story, while he was talking Sasuke gently squeezed Hinata's hand. "You look beautiful" He whispered. "You too" She smiled at him. Hinata turned to the priest, but didn't listen that much.

She felt how she was pulled back in time, and remembered the first time she saw Sasuke. He was a pretty boy, but he never smiled. She noticed the look in his eyes was always sad. But just like she didn't dare to go near Naruto, she also didn't dare to go near Sasuke, even though she felt like he needed someone. Both Naruto and Sasuke had a lonely childhood, and so had she. Yet, she watched them from afar. She once saw Naruto training, and noticed his spirit. She fell in love with him at early age. She had carried that love with her for years, and it took her all those years to gather the courage to confess to him.

Naruto's answer. He simply said "Really?", scratching his cheek awkwardly. "Thank you!" Was what he said then. He had touched her hand gently, smiled at her and walked away just like that. Without a proper answer, without reasoning anything, just like that... She felt like such a fool.

But what surprised her, was that she wasn't heartbroken. She simply moved on, and lived her normal life until she was kidnapped by Kabuto and taken to Orochimaru's lair. She remembered all too well how she woke up, restrained and naked, and scared to death. She remembered how Sasuke came into the room, and how she felt saved right then. Even though he was as bad as the other two, she couldn't get herself to keep acting mean towards him. She remembered how he took her first kiss, _stole_ her virginity from her, but how she, despite all that, every time hoped it was him whenever she heard the door.

There was something about Sasuke that was interesting. He was gentle in his own way, he was abnormally sexy, and never had she believed to fall in love with him there. Nor had she believed he would fall in love with her, and turn away from Orochimaru just to stay with her.

She squeezed his hand and it was time for their vows. While he said them, Sasuke remembered how he was called into the room by Orochimaru. The sight of Hinata's bound and exposed body had shocked and surprised him, and he felt immediately attracted to her beauty.

Nothing was hiding anyplace of her body, showing every bit of her beautiful skin. When he felt her for the first time, she felt soft and cold. He had warmed her up and made love to her while she struggled and protested. Yet, her body had given in to him. He loved that.

He remembered how he always longed to go to her and how he was never satisfied when it was Kabuto who had to go. Whenever it was his turn, he tried to talk to her. She was their prisoner, but he couldn't help the desire of getting to know her. He could understand her cold behavior towards him at first, but still it made him feel miserable. He was glad when she finally opened up to him. But he knew his place, and tried to close all the ways to his emotions. He didn't want to fall in love with her, yet he did. But he would never, ever, regret it.

He gently shoved the golden ring around her finger, and she around his. "You may kiss the bride" Were the final words by the priest. He took her in his arms, unashamed by the people watching, and kissed her with so much love. Hinata melted into his kiss, bringing up her hand and caressing his cheek. Konoha cheered for them, applauded and whistled. He pulled away and looked at Hinata's teary eyes. "I love you" He said. Hinata's throat felt dry and couldn't answer, so she just kissed him again.

oOo

"So how did you two meet?" Tenten asked, interested. There was an after party, and Sasuke was standing at a table with some others. "Well…" He said, trying to think of something. "Yeah!" Kiba said. "You've been attending the same school for years but never interacted. What was it that drew you two together?" Sasuke looked from the one the other as was attacked by those questions.

"Sasuke!" Tsunade roughly patted his shoulder. Sasuke felt saved and quickly turned away from the curious people. "Good job Sasuke, congratulations" Tsunade said. "Thanks" He said awkwardly. And Tsunade knew he didn't only mean that as reply to her congratulations.

oOo

In the meanwhile Hinata was in the room where she was dressed up to fix her own make-up. She didn't want to bother anyone with it, they all had so much fun partying. So she went by herself.

"Owhh why did I have to cry…" She mumbled to herself, studying herself in the mirror.

Suddenly she heard an odd sound and immediately felt presence behind her. She gasped when she felt a cold hand on her tummy. "Long time no see" A familiar voice said, and she felt a chin lean on her shoulder. In the mirror she could see their reflection. Kabuto. Her breath stuck in her throat, and she felt the familiar feeling of weakening chakra. She wanted to move around, scream, attack him, fight him, but she was paralyzed with fear.

"We are waiting for you, you know" Kabuto said. His breath tickled her neck, and she felt how he teasingly let his finger glide over her tummy, tracing circles. She felt her breath shake with each breathe. "P-please.." She whispered. Then they heard loud voices. "Suspicious person was located in the garden! Check all places!" A loud man voice shouted. "Yakushi Kabuto!" Tsunade's loud voice sounded. "See you later" Kabuto chuckled and he disappeared.

"HINATA?" The door slammed open and Sasuke came rushing in. "I've been looking all over for you!" He said, grabbing her shoulder and turning her towards him. "Someone claims to have seen Kabuto around here" He said, but then he noticed the look in her eyes. Her eyes were still big from the shock, and her face was all white. Her lips trembled. "Hinata?" He lifted her chin, seeking eye-contact. "Are you alright?" He asked. "H-he was here…" She breathed. "What?" Sasuke asked, he couldn't hear her. "He was here" She said with shaking voice. Sasuke's eyes widened. Hinata grabbed her head, shaking with fear.

"They'll come" She said. "They'll come and get me!" She cried, and Sasuke gasped. "They'll steal our child!" She sank to her knees. "He was here!" She repeated. Sasuke bent down and grabbed her wrists. "Calm down, Hinata!" He said, his heart pounding. "I-I said I could protect it…" Hinata said. "But just now… I couldn't even move… I'm so weak!" She sobbed, burying her face in his chest. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her. He was afraid to lose her, he was afraid to lose his child... His heart was aching and pounding like crazy. But he bit his lip, tasting his own blood. He had to win from that fear, how could he protect his wife and child if he was afraid himself?

He shouldn't think about losing her, that was his biggest fear. He had lured with Orochimaru and Kabuto for years. For them, he wasn't afraid. He didn't fear them.

oOo

That same day, Sasuke told Tsunade what happened. "I see" Tsunade said, bringing her hand to her mouth. She was speechless. What were they up to? Were they waiting until the child was born? Or would they come to get Hinata sooner? What would they do to Sasuke? Weren't they angry at his betrayal and disloyalty? She sighed and rubbed her head a bit. Headache.

"I'll have a few Younin guard your house. I'm sorry but..." Tsunade paused and looked at Sasuke. "I will have to inform more people about this case, the village can't protect you if this is kept a secret" She said, and Sasuke nodded. "Please, do your best" Sasuke bowed politely. "We'll do all we can" Tsunade said.

"But in the end…" She turned to the window, her back towards him. ".. You are the one who'll have to protect her" She looked back at him and smiled. "Be brave, and use that power of yours. That power Orochimaru gave to you, use his own power against him" She said. Sasuke nodded, clenching his wrist.

He would assure Hinata and the child would be safe. He would die for them.


	13. Chapter 12: Restless Nights

**AN: Short one. Don't see this as a filler chapter, I'm actually building up ;) **

* * *

><p><strong>12. Restless nights<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was glad Hinata wasn't <em>that<em> pregnant yet. So at their wedding night, he made love to her as if his life depended on it. It was as if he just had to fuck the stress out of them. "Sasuke!" Hinata screamed, already reaching her second orgasm of that night. They kept going for quite a long time, but eventually they were out of energy.

"Sasuke-kun" Hinata said between heavy breaths, her arms still wrapped around his sweaty body. "Hmm" He murmured in response. He was lying on top of her, nuzzling her neck with his hand still on her bare chest.

"Promise you won't ever leave me" Hinata said. Sasuke opened one eye, and didn't say anything at first. "Promise it" Hinata said. Sasuke closed his eyes again. "What are you saying, of course I won't" He said. "Promise it" Hinata repeated, this time whispering softly. Sasuke sighed, his breath surprising her sensitive neck. "I promise" He finally said. He then felt something wet on his hand, he first thought he imagined it. But then when he looked at Hinata's face, he noticed tears. "You're crying" He said bluntly, wiping the tears from her face with his hand.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. The tears were rolling from her cheeks, dripping on her bare chest. She bit her lip and let him wipe away her tears gently. "It's okay" He said, smiling sweetly at her. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "I love you".

oOo

That night, Sasuke had the worst nightmare ever. He was at the forest where he had met Orochimaru for the first time. Naruto and Sakura were with him, just like back then. Only they were older now. And they were just as scared.

"Sasuke" The scary voice whispered in his head, and Sasuke grabbed his head, kneeling down. He tried his best to guard himself from it. Suddenly Naruto and Sakura disappeared, and everything around him became red, like suddenly a red sun was setting. A loud scream was heard, a girl's scream. He looked up, caught with the same fear he had those few years ago when he first met Orochimaru.

He stood on shaky legs, a burning pain in his neck just like the cursed seal hurt. He then saw something in the distance. A figure was bowing over something he couldn't see. He slowly approached them, his heard pounding. The figure turned and Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight. It was Orochimaru. And there on the ground was Hinata. Her torso was cut open, blood flowing everywhere, giving him a good sight of her insides. Orochimaru licked his lips as he carried something in his arms, covered in blood. The baby. He looked once more at Hinata, her eyes were filled with tears. Her lips were moving. There was no sound coming out, but he could read that she was calling his name. She was still alive. Sasuke screamed.

oOo

"_HINATA_!" Sasuke sat up in his bed, covered with sweat. A sick feeling still inside of him. He breathed heavily and looked at Hinata. She was peacefully sleeping beside him, traces of tears still on her face. He sighed with relief and caressed her cheek, studying her closed eyes. She must be somewhere off in dreams too, he was glad (and surprised) his shout didn't wake her up.

He wrapped his arms possessively around her. "You're safe… you're safe…" He whispered. He let his hand caress her bare tummy. The child was safe. Sasuke sighed, still breathing heavily. The shock was slowly disappearing and he was calming down again. It was just a dream.

He leaned on his elbow, still stroking her tummy with his fingertips. It was hard to believe she was carrying a life inside of her now. 'Right here' he thought, circling his fingers around on her tummy. Hinata suddenly giggled and squirmed a little in her sleep. Sasuke smirked at this. Ticklish as always.

* * *

><p>"You look tired" Hinata said. She and Sasuke were having breakfast, and Sasuke indeed looked tired. "Bad dream" He responded bluntly, sipping his milk. "I see" Hinata said softly, and there followed an awkward silence. The Jounin outside were getting on their nerves with their constant presence as well. "Please rest" Hinata said, and Sasuke nodded, smiling at her. "You too" He replied.<p>

That night Sasuke woke up at night again, but not because of a dream. This time it was his beloved wife, craving for Ramen. "Sasuke-kun" She was shaking his shoulder while calling his name. "Hmm" He opened his eyes. He saw it was just Hinata, shaking him awake. "Is there something wrong" He mumbled, closing his eyes again tiredly. "Sasuke-kun, I'd really like to have some ramen" Hinata whispered. Sasuke frowned, still his eyes closed.

Then he opened them. "What? Now?" He asked, slowly coming to the realization. "Yes!" Hinata said. God, she was determined. Sasuke looked at the pregnancy book on his night stand and glared at his wife. He hadn't reached this chapter yet but he sure had heard stories about abnormal cravings for food during pregnancy.

"Please?" Hinata asked. Sasuke groaned. "Agh, fine" He mumbled, stretching and getting himself some clothes. This was unbelievable. He gazed at the clock; it was only two o'clock at night. It wouldn't be Ichiraku's delicious ramen, but luckily they had a night shop around. He ignored the weird glances the Jounin outside their house gave him, and went on straight to the ramen shop.

When he returned with the bag he couldn't ignore them though; they laughed at him. "Pregnant women huh" One of them said, immediately understanding the situation. Sasuke mumbled something inaudibly, and entered his house again. Only to find out Hinata had fallen asleep again. He sighed and woke her up. She gladly accepted the cup of ramen.

* * *

><p>And the restless nights wouldn't leave them alone. One night, Sasuke woke up because of some loud male voices. The Jounin outside their house were kind of having disagreements, or that's what it sounded like.<p>

"I think we are wasting our time" Said one of them, while the other protested without bothering to keep his voice low. "We are _not_. If this is what Tsunade-sama wants us to do, it is a serious matter" He said. The voices were raising, and the discussion ended in a fight. Not a fight-fight, just with words.

Sasuke could notice from Hinata's breaths that she was awake too. His hand reached for hers, and she grabbed it. She cuddled closer to him, and Sasuke covered her ear with his hand.

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and proceeded to his next attempt to fall asleep.

oOo

Another night, it was the pregnancy again that caused both of them to wake up. Hinata suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, and went out of bed. Sasuke woke up because of this and asked her what was wrong. Without a word she dashed off towards the bathroom and threw up. Sasuke quickly stepped out of his bed and followed her to support her.

"I hate it" Hinata complained as Sasuke helped her wipe her mouth with a towel after she had cleaned her mouth with some water. "I know" Sasuke said. "But in the end..." He put the towel aside and let his hand caress her cheek. "In the end, it's all worth it. Right?" Hinata's moody face brightened and she nodded. "You're right" She hugged him, and together they went back to sleep.

Or well, they tried to.

"I can't sleep" Hinata whispered, just when Sasuke almost managed to doze off. Sasuke grumbled. "I was almost" He said, clawing at her sides.

"Kyahah I'm sorry!" Hinata laughed, rolling away from him. Sasuke turned and tickled her sides devilishly, thinking he soon wouldn't be able to when the curves of her body would get 'rounder'. "S-stop it!" Sasuke smiled at the adorable sounds she was making. "S-Sahasuke!" He stopped and stuck his tongue out at her. "That was for waking me up" He teased.

"You weren't asleep yet" Hinata stubbornly replied, sticking her tongue out too. "Trying to be clever?" Sasuke pinned her to the bed, and started tickling her again. Hinata laughed and gasped, begging him for mercy. Since he wasn't able to sleep anyway, he wasn't planning to give her any sleep either. Not yet. It became a night full of tickling and laughter, wrestling, and in the end they ended up making out.

Just like that, another restless night was added to the list.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Hinata both yawned at the same time. They were at Tsunade's office to ask for Hinata's maternity leave. "Ah, eh.. sure" Tsunade said. It was not that she was hesitating, she was just curiously studying the tired couple.<p>

"Haven't had much sleep?" She asked. "This week, no" Hinata said, rubbing her eyes. "I see" Tsunade smirked. "Things going well with the guards?" She asked. She studied Sasuke who was yawning again. The poor man was probably suffering along with Hinata. Pregnancy was not only a woman's problem. "Yes" Sasuke said after a long yawn. "I see, that's good. You can go" Tsunade smiled at them and they bowed.

When they were outside Hinata suddenly froze. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked, shocked. Hinata slowly placed her hand on her tummy, her eyes wide. Then suddenly a huge smile appeared on her face.

"The baby moved! It moved!" She squealed. "Really?" Sasuke's bright smile surprised her. "Here, feel!" Hinata took his hands in hers, and gently placed his hands on her tummy. "I don't feel anything" He said. They didn't notice Tsunade was watching them from afar. "Aren't they cute" She said softly, and Shizune nodded. Tonton agreed too.

"I bet the baby will be a lot like you" Hinata said, and Sasuke grinned. "I think he'll also get a lot of your habits, the nervousness and stuff" He said. "_He_?" Hinata asked. "Well, I was expecting a son" Sasuke said, sniffing nonchalantly.

"I was actually expecting a girl" Hinata said, feeling her tummy. "A girl?" Sasuke asked, and Hinata nodded, pouting. "Yes, a cute daughter with daddy's habits" Hinata fantasized. "Keep on dreaming" Sasuke smirked. "It's a boy" He said. "Girl" Hinata said.

And so they argued the entire way home about their future baby's gender.


	14. Chapter 13: The baby

**AN: I'm having a hard time with this story D: not because I have no idea where to go with it, but simply because I DO! XD I actually have in my mind what's going to happen, but it's something that first needs to be build up. So that's why I warn you in advance, for the time skips. I just can't keep writing until the time in this story is far enough to make something happen. **

**So that's why I wanted to apologize if it _seems_ rushed, but I have no choice XD  
><strong>

**Thanks for your reviews, love you all *_***

**P.S. it was _so_ hard to pick a name...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>13. The baby<strong>

* * *

><p>Months passed by, and you could see it clearly from Hinata's belly which was growing rapidly. Hinata was now a clearly visible pregnant woman, waiting for her child's birth. As she reached her final months, they were informed that they could already verify the gender of the baby. But after all those months of arguing, discussing and wondering whether it would be a boy or girl, Sasuke and Hinata had come to an agreement: they would wait until the birth itself. They had come to the point that they were patient, and so they declined to know the gender already.<p>

Hinata still believed it was a girl though, because she was sure boys would kick and move a lot more than girls. Sasuke, however, still thought it was a boy. As Hinata's belly grew and grew, she got weaker and slower. But Sasuke would never leave her side, and he gave her all the support she needed.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. He was sitting at her bed, holding her hand. Hinata nodded slowly, but then changed her mind and slowly shook her head, squeezing his hand. "I'm scared" She said. The past few months had gone by so fast. Sasuke thought back about all the difficulties they faced during Hinata's pregnancy. Aside from the worries about Orochimaru, bearing a child brought more difficulties and pain than expected. But in the end everything went well, and Hinata ended up in the hospital, ready to give birth to their child.<p>

Her husband was supporting her while her father, sister and Kurenai were waiting outside the room. Hanabi was nervously biting her nails while the minutes ticked by. Kurenai kept walking in rounds and Hiashi was silently sitting in his chair, the anxiousness killing him. What if Hinata wouldn't survive the birth? What if the child wasn't alive? After – he didn't know how long – the door finally opened and they were called inside. The lovely sound of a crying baby filled the room, and Hiashi's eyes softened when he saw his daughter with the baby in her arms. Sasuke was sitting on the bed with his arm around Hinata's shoulder. In Hinata's arms was a beautiful, healthy little boy.

"Ah, father" Hinata said, her face was still a little bit flushed. But she looked happier than ever.

"Meet little Natsume" Hinata said softly, looking down at the baby in her arms. "Natsume, this is your grandfather" Hiashi sat down on the chair by the bed, and Kurenai and Hanabi stood around them.

"Congratulations" Kurenai said, a little bit touched. "Natsume!" Hanabi said happily, reaching out to carefully touch the little hand. "Nee-chan" Hanabi said with teary eyes, and Hinata smiled at her little sister. "Hanabi" She said. "You're aunt now!" Hanabi smiled widely at this and squealed. "Shhh" Sasuke then said, bringing his finger to his lips. "He's asleep now" He said, looking lovingly at his son.

"Congratulations, Hinata" Hiashi said, gently squeezing his daughter's hand. He had been speechless until now, and he swallowed the dryness in his throat away. His wife would have loved to see this.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Hinata were good parents, and could work well together. Hinata stayed at home to take care of Natsume, and Sasuke would continue with missions with sometimes a day or two free. Two months after the birth, Tsunade called back the Jounin. They had been guarding their house for a very long time, but never had anything happened. Instead, Tsunade gave them a sort of remote. They had to keep it with them and press the button whenever they were in danger. They had alarms everywhere in the Hokage building that would go off whenever the button was pressed. "What if we would press it accidentally?" Was what Hinata asked Sasuke with a giggle. Sasuke had simply smiled to that, patting her head and answered "silly".<p>

After a while they could clearly see the baby's eyes, and it was rare and special but at the same time shocking and disappointing. Sasuke and Hinata had held onto the hope of the baby _not_ to have the desired two different eyes.

But indeed, the right eye had a normal color while the other one was white. The Sharingan and the Byakugan. They would regularly receive visitors to see the baby, and all thought he was a special and gifted one. But both Hinata and Sasuke saw it as a curse. But now the baby was born, Hinata naïvely began to forget worrying about things with Orochimaru. She was too busy with taking care of the baby from early morning until late at night, just too busy to worry about Orochimaru at all. Of course she thought about it now and then, but she wasn't as cautious as her husband was. Sasuke wouldn't forget about it at all, and he was _always_ cautious.

He and Hinata started to have fights again, since he again refused to accept missions. Nor would he leave Hinata alone with Natsume. She knew he had all reasons to be protective, but it started to feel like a cage. The teamwork that had been so well in the beginning, had gone downhill very badly.

They hadn't been intimate for weeks, and there seemed to be tension in the house. "That's normal, right? I mean getting a child is something that will always bother relationships. But… I think you're going to be alright" Was what Sakura had said when she visited like she did every week.

Sasuke had grumpily greeted her and left the house without saying anything then. Sakura noticed the tension between him and Hinata and asked Hinata about it, so she felt like explaining the situation with Sasuke. Hinata thought Sakura could be right, even though Sakura had no idea what was going on with them and Orochimaru. Of course she had to leave that part out.

oOo

It took them actually a _month_ to get back to normal again. "Hinata…" She and Sasuke were in their room, and Natsume was asleep. "We really need to talk" Sasuke said. "You think?" Hinata asked, not looking at him. She had become cold and moody.

The restless nights because of the baby, and the fights with Sasuke, it was all killing her. "Hinata" Sasuke repeated, and he grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, I know you're having a hard time.. being a mother is something you have to get used to" Sasuke said. Hinata still didn't look at him.

"You say you know, but you've just been making everything worse you know?" Hinata said. Sasuke sighed and bent his head. "I'm… sorry" He said. "Please" Sasuke's hand found her cheek and now he made her look at him. "But you know why I'm acting like this, don't you?" He asked. Hinata's lips trembled. His eyes showed so much sadness... It had been a while since she looked him in his eyes like this. A very long while…

"Sasuke.." She whispered, tears started to fall down. "Don't you?" He asked again. Hinata then nodded. "I love you! I love Natsume, I just…" Sasuke desperately dropped his hand. "Please don't turn away from me. The way you... I mean, we've been acting these weeks.. I hate it" Sasuke said. He wasn't angry, just honest and serious. Hinata nodded again. "I'm sorry" She whispered, though still not looking at him. Sasuke sighed and turned away too. Hinata then finally looked at him. She grabbed his hand and brought it to her mouth, kissing it softly. "I'm sorry" She said again, crying. "It's just been too much" She said.

Sasuke wiped away her tears and his eyes found hers again. "Are we… back to normal?" He asked slowly, feeling insecure. Hinata smirked and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her lips found his, and she kissed him passionately. God what had they missed this. Sasuke ran his tongue along her lips, pushing her towards the bed. He gently pushed her down, and with him on top of her Hinata continued kissing him passionately.

At such an intimate moment after all those weeks of distance, both the byakugan and sharingan were off guard. And didn't notice a certain existence around their house. Kabuto was cautiously looking around, and didn't do anything other than that. He simply explored the area and then returned to Orochimaru, outside the gates of Konoha.

He could tell him good news: the house wasn't guarded anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness. <strong>

**About the baby's eyes, I almost tended to give it just two white eyes with maybe de-activated sharingan at the same time.**

**But I found this part of an interview with Kishimoto and I thought, why not.. x3**

_**Q. If a Hyuuga and an Uchiha had a child together, what eyes would she/he get?**_  
><em><strong>A. His right eye would be a Sharingan. Meaning that the left one would be a Byakugan!<strong>_


	15. Chapter 14: The battle

**AN: Woah another quick update! It's weekend, of course :) **

**Even though I already have a sort of an ending in mind, it's not easy to work towards it. Plus it's difficult to make an ending that will be liked of course, ending a story is never nice . But don't worry, this isn't the last chapter yet ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>14. The battle<strong>

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning, and Sasuke woke to a sound that came from outside. He yawned at stepped out of his bed to go look what it was. When he was outside, the sound seemed to be further away. Something like a combination of footsteps and the sound of clinging weapons; someone was here? The sound kept moving away, and he followed it.<p>

He then felt a stinging pain in his arm and quickly turned. "Well well, we meet again, Sasuke" Kabuto said. Sasuke quickly moved to bring his hands together to attack Kabuto, but he felt the arm Kabuto had attacked was paralyzed now. "How does it feel to be a traitor and disloyal to your master, hmm?" Kabuto asked with a dark chuckle, his hand tightly around Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke jerked away and attempted to kick at him but Kabuto dodged. "Love has made you weak, Sasuke" Kabuto hissed, dodging Sasuke's every attempt to attack him.

"But don't worry, Orochimaru will be taking care of her" Kabuto said. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he immediately turned. "HINATA!" Kabuto took this as a chance to attack him in the back.

oOo

Hinata opened her eyes at the noise outside. "Hmm, what's that… Sasuke?" Her hand felt at the empty space next to her. She sat up. "Sasuke?" She looked around. A dark chuckle came from the darkness in their room, and Hinata squinted her eyes. "Long time no see, Hinata-_chan_" The oh-so familiar voice said. Hinata gasped. Orochimaru! She gaped at the sleeping baby in his arms.

"Natsume!" She shrieked. With incredible speed she was out of her bed. She snatched the baby from his arms and jumped back away from him. "You stay away from us!" She screamed.

Orochimaru remained calm, knowing she didn't stand a chance against him. He simply stretched his arm at her. "Come on, give me the baby. And I'll promise nothing will happen to you, your husband, or your village" He said. Hinata shook her head. "_No_! Don't you touch him!" She stood shaking on her legs in fear, tightening her grip around Natsume. She couldn't attack him now with the baby in her arms, so she made a turn and sped through the open door. "Your attempts are in vain, little girl" Orochimaru said, as he set off to chase her.

She ran outside, desperately looking around and screaming for Sasuke. What she didn't know was that Sasuke was in a fight with Kabuto, and that they were quite a distance away. While running Hinata's shaking hand reached under her tank top and pressed the button of the remote that was around her neck. She ran further but then screamed in surprise as Orochimaru landed in front of her.

"Why waste your time, you know you're lost now" Orochimaru laughed. Hinata looked around and found herself surrounded by unknown ninja. "This is my army, please say hi to them" Orochimaru said. Hinata backed away, desperately looking for a way out. "Now give me the baby before I'm forced to use violence" Orochimaru said, still calm. And he again stretched his arm at her.

"_Never_!" The moment she said that, a dozen of smoke bombs were thrown and a hell of a noise was heard. Everything was going very fast and Hinata jerked in shock when she felt a pair of arms around her. "It's me!" She heard the familiar voice of Kurenai. Konoha had come to help them. She heard the familiar voice of Tsunade. "Orochimaru!" She shouted, and she commanded some jounin to fight. Orochimaru simply snapped his fingers and more ninja appeared. "You won't win against my army" He said. And with one wave of his arm the smoke was gone. His army was keeping everyone busy now, while Kurenai tried to get Hinata to a safe place. He smirked and took a step towards them. But someone landed right in front of him.

"You stay away from her!" Hiashi yelled. "My my, Hiashi Hyuuga" Orochimaru said. He dodged a few of Hiashi's attacks and took a step back. "I won't have to get my hands dirty fighting you" He started, and he dodged more. "Because I have a special guest for you" He motioned at the other direction and Hiashi's eyes widened. Neji was standing right in front of him. "N-Neji?" Hiashi stepped back in shock and surprise. Neji ran towards him and attacked him. Hiashi defended himself but didn't attack back. "Can't fight your precious nephew, can you?" Orochimaru turned to find Hinata, but Hiashi again stopped him from moving further. "Well, if you _insist_" Orochimaru got ready to fight. Hiashi looked around as Orochimaru and Neji circled around him.

Sasuke ran through the battlefield around the Uchiha manor. He had finally managed to escape from Kabuto for now and was desperately looking for his wife and child. "Hinata!" He shouted, dodging some ninja who suddenly appeared to attack him. As he could see, Orochimaru had used the long time he had to create this incredible army.

He caught a glimpse of Hiashi fighting Orochimaru, but then got distracted. "Sasuke!" He heard someone call him and he turned around. Kurenai came running towards him. "Hinata's inside the house now, Kakashi is with her. Please go" Sasuke nodded and ran, once more looking back at Kurenai who got caught up in a battle too.

"Sasuke!" Hinata staggered towards him as he entered the house. She had the crying baby tightly in her arms. "Hinata" Sasuke's hands grabbed both her cheeks and he planted a passionate kiss on her lips. "You're safe.." He breathed. Hinata nodded and she sobbed. "Look what we've done" She cried. Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder. "You haven't done anything. Konoha will always be there for its villagers and friends" He smiled at her and Hinata nodded.

Sasuke swallowed and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Hinata.." He started. "Your father is fighting Orochimaru" He said. Hinata's eyes widened. "He is?" She looked from Sasuke to Kakashi. "On his own? No! Someone help him! Doesn't he know…" Sasuke shut his eyes. "No…" Hinata bent her head. Then she handed the baby to Sasuke who automatically wrapped his arms around it. "Hinata?" He asked, but the look in her eyes was determined. "I'm going" She dashed out of the house before Kakashi or Sasuke could stop her. "Hinata no!" Sasuke yelled. But he couldn't go out with the defenseless baby in his arms. "Damn it!" He cursed as he kicked the door.

oOo

"You're strong, Hiashi" Orochimaru said. He had a few bruises and was catching his breath now, but Hiashi was covered with bruises and flinched at the pain. "But not strong enough. Neji, finish him" Orochimaru commanded with an amused grin.

Hiashi looked at the face of his nephew, the face he had missed so much. "Neji…" He breathed. Neji raised his kunai, knowing Hiashi was admitting defeat against him. "NO!" Hinata jumped in front of him, smashing the kunai out of Neji's hand. "Father! That's _not_ Neji! Don't let him fool you! It's just a technique!" She screamed, and she went on to fight Neji.

"Look look, your precious daughter has come to your rescue" Orochimaru said. He was suddenly attacked by Tsunade and turned from Hinata and Hiashi to fight her. Hinata was fighting Neji who was incredibly strong. Her injured father tried to stand on shaking legs, and Kurenai rushed over to help him. "Please sir, you can't fight like this!" She said. But Hiashi shook his head. "I will protect her" He said with clenched teeth, looking at his daughter who was just smacked against the ground. But she stood again, and continued fighting.

"You are not Neji" She muttered to convince herself. She couldn't bear it but still she could get herself to attack him. Kurenai was fighting others to keep them away from the injured Hiashi. He still tried to stand up again and managed to, and he shook off Kurenai's hands.

Hinata got on her legs again, panting and covering her bleeding arm. Neji was invincible. Two Jounin had jumped in and continued the fight with him while she tried to catch her breath. She suddenly heard a screaming voice behind her. Tsunade who lay on the ground in pain stretched her arm. "_HINATA BEHIND YOU_!" Hinata turned and for one second she thought she was dreaming. Or rather, having a nightmare. Her father was standing right in front of her, his chest pierced by a sword, blood dripping from both his lips and chest. "F-father" Hinata's eyes widened. The view was shocking and unbelievable. Hiashi fell down and Hinata caught him. "Father!" She shook him, trying to keep him conscious, bringing her hand to his bleeding chest.

It seemed Orochimaru had wanted to attack her in the back, but Hiashi had rushed over to protect her. "Father" She cried and she shook her head. "Hinata.." Hiashi's hand caressed her bruised cheek. Orochimaru had taken off to find the child now and Tsunade crawled towards them. Hinata turned at her, tears streaming down her bleeding cheeks. "Tsunade-sama! Help him!" She sobbed.

"_Father_!" She cried. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" Hiashi said slowly, almost whispering. "You did father!" He coughed blood, and Hinata once more turned at Tsunade. "_Help him_!" She shrieked. But Tsunade shook her head, a hopeless look in her eyes. "Hinata" Hiashi's cold, bruised hand found hers and Hinata looked at him again. "It's okay" He said. "No.." Hinata cried and she shook her head again. "Don't go, please… not you too" She sobbed hysterically. "I'm sorry" Hiashi coughed again, gasping for breath. He then smiled at her. "I love you" He said, and he gasped once more for breath. But it was his last gasp, and Hinata watched how his head fell back. "No…" Hinata whispered. She bent over her father's body, her body shaking as she cried hard. "_Noooo_!" She cried.

"Hinata" Tsunade said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around the poor girl. "I'm sorry" Tsunade said. "I'm sorry.." She repeated. She knew Orochimaru was strong, but still she felt guilty herself too. She should have done better, she should have protected them. She, the Hokage should have protected them. And she didn't. She let them die. Both Hiashi and Neji. This made her feel so damn weak. The battles had distanced themselves from them, giving Hinata the peace she needed to cry about the loss.

oOo

Sasuke was oblivious to all this that happened. He was still hiding, protecting Natsume while Kakashi had gone out to check if the others were okay. "Shhhh.." He tried to calm down the crying baby. This was killing him. He wanted to go out there so badly, what if something happened to Hinata? But he couldn't just go there, it would be too dangerous for the little Natsume.

He heard a 'plop' behind him. "That took you long Kakashi…" He turned, and looked straight into Orochimaru's eyes.

"Orochimaru" He said, tightening his grip around the baby.

"Sasuke-kun" Orochimaru chuckled. "Long time no see".

* * *

><p><strong>UchihaMistress723 I used one of your ideas! ^^ Thanks for helping me :)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: The Deal

**AN: So here's another update!**

**Thank you for your reviews, I have to admit the previous chapter might have been a little bit rushed indeed. But sometimes I just don't know how to make it longer, better and detailed, especially when writing about fighting scenes.**

**Also, questions and critique are allowed of course. But please do that only when you have an existing account, and not by an anonymous review, because that way I cannot reply to you. **

** butterflyV;; if you've read the whole story you should understand. If you don't, read it more properly, and better next time ask me something when you're signed in xD**

* * *

><p><strong>15. The Deal<strong>

* * *

><p>Hinata tried to struggle free from Kurenai's grip, still crying endlessly. "L-let me go…" She sobbed. Kurenai had taken her to a place, away from the battlefield while Tsunade tried to continue fighting despite her painful injuries.<p>

"I h-have to help… I have to kill him!" She cried. "Hinata!" Kurenai yelled at her, calming her down. "We both know you can't…" She said, tears streaming down her face. Hinata sobbed hysterically. "Father…" She bent her head, giving in to the sadness that overwhelmed her. She felt helpless, she couldn't do _anything_. Kurenai was holding her tightly from behind, keeping her from doing anything stupid like running to the battlefield and hurt herself. In this state, she wasn't able to fight at all.

"How can I tell…" Hinata whispered. "What?" Kurenai asked, sobbing once. "How can I tell my sister… how can I tell Hanabi that she's lost her father too… because of me…" Hinata cried. "Shhh" Kurenai tried to keep from crying more as she tightened the embrace. She didn't know what to say so she tried her best to calm Hinata down.

Suddenly she gasped and Hinata felt Kurenai's body tense. "K-Kurenai-sensei?" She then felt Kurenai's body fell against her, and she fell back against the wall because of the weight. "Kyah!" She shrieked as Kurenai's unconscious body landed on top of her. Hinata's big eyes met Kabuto's. He seemed to have attacked Kurenai in the back. Now he was hovering over the weak Hinata, who was still shaking from all the crying, and also from fear. "K-Kabuto…" She whispered. Flashbacks of her time at Orochimaru's lair flashed through her.

"_No_!" She shoved Kurenai off her, got on her shaky legs and sped away from him, but Kabuto simply caught up with her, grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Hinata looked helplessly around the quiet place, Kurenai purposely took her here. But now she hated it, there was no one who could help her now. Kabuto bent in front of her, she couldn't go anywhere now.

"Before I finish you, I'm going to do something I've always wanted to do" Kabuto hissed. Hinata made an attempt to escape but he roughly grabbed her arms. Hinata clenched her teeth as his fingers were tightly around the wound on her arm. He pulled her back in place and crashed his lips on hers.

"N-no…" Hinata moaned, but Kabuto simply forced his tongue into her mouth, ravishing her. His hands moved from her arms to her breasts, cupping and rubbing them. Hinata moved her arms to push against him, but this earned her a painful slap across her face. She squeaked in pain, but Kabuto continued. He tore her clothes away. "N-nooo!" Hinata tried to scream, but her voice was weak, and Kabuto cut her off by kissing her roughly again. His hands were roaming over her bare chest, making her squirm and twist beneath him. She struggled as he started to lick at her neck, making her shiver.

She found the courage to do something again and kicked him right where it hurt. Kabuto groaned in pain and the half naked Hinata crawled away from between him and the wall, desperately trying to get away. But he caught her leg and pulled her back, sitting down on them as to pin her down.

She was now face down with him on top of her while she was still trying desperately to get away. "Trying to get away, you little thing?" He grunted, pulling her head up by her hair and holding a kunai at her neck. Hinata moaned in pain as he pulled her hair, and she shuddered at the cold feeling of the kunai against her neck. "Better behave or you'll regret it" He violently threw her head back down and moved his hands under her to painfully grab at her breasts. She shook and struggled in vain, whimpering in pain.

Feeling how he used both his hands on her breasts, she knew he didn't have the kunai anymore and she wacked the thing out of their reach. She then elbowed him in his stomach and did one more attempt to escape, but like before he managed to catch her again. He grabbed her hair again and pulled her towards him, forcing her to lean against his chest. "You really are pissing me off" He grunted in her ear, licking her ear right after. She shuddered and finally gave in, just wishing that Sasuke or anyone would come and save her.

oOo

Sasuke took one step back, his arms protectively around the baby. Orochimaru laughed at the sight. "Look at you, first you were my loyal follower. And right now?" He sneered at him. "A married man and daddy, isn't this a laughing matter?" Orochimaru laughed again. He took a step towards Sasuke. "The baby will be useless to you, Orochimaru" He said. Orochimaru raised his eyebrows.

"What do you mean, Sasuke-kun?" He asked, his voice sounding as sweet and fake as it did more often. "It will take years before he will be able to activate the Sharingan" Sasuke said, not loosening the grip around Natsume, neither breaking eye contact with Orochimaru. "By the time that time comes, Natsume will be at our side again" Sasuke said, determined. Orochimaru's eyebrow twitched, and Sasuke knew he had hit a right spot. Orochimaru had realized something. But then he relaxed again.

"Well Sasuke, then what if… we don't take the baby?" He started circling around Sasuke, who followed him cautiously by turning with him. "What if we don't… I say…" Orochimaru slowly spoke. "What do you have to offer me... in place?" He leaned in, his eyes looking straightly into Sasuke's. "I mean…" He let his hand caress Natsume's head and Sasuke jerked away. "Don't you owe me something, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru said.

"You have abandoned me, deserted me, betrayed me" Orochimaru said. He didn't sound angry, but Sasuke knew he was in trouble. Orochimaru wouldn't let him go with this. Orochimaru continued circling around Sasuke.

"What if we make a deal, Sasuke-kun?" The sudden change of attitude made Sasuke frown and take a step back. "You know I won't rest until I get what I want… so what if we make a deal" Orochimaru stopped circling around him and let his finger teasingly glide along Sasuke's chin. Sasuke jerked away with disgust. "What would you say if we erased the past…" Orochimaru started. "And you would return to my side. Just like we were before…" Orochimaru grinned. "You will always be by my side again, knowing I won't lay a finger on your child… or wife" Orochimaru raised his eyebrows when he said that, knowing Hinata was still Sasuke's biggest weakness. "We'll just train together again, you'll do what I say. I'll give you power, just like the old days" Orochimaru continued, and Sasuke looked at him, suspecting something.

"What if I refuse?" He said with a loud voice. "Well…" Orochimaru took a step towards him, cornering him now. His eyes glowed devilishly in the dark as he grinned wickedly, preparing to say something that Sasuke wouldn't like. "I will kill your baby this instant… make sure you'll be out of the way, but still alive. I'll take advantage of your wife, let Kabuto have his way with her… oh how he's yearning for that" He said, and then thought for a moment.

He exaggerated by bringing his hand to his chin, saying "hmmmm…". "Oh, yeah.." He turned to Sasuke again. "After that we'll slowly kill her, painfully… cutting her in little pieces, while you're in our dungeon to hear her screams.. how does that sound?" He asked.

Sasuke wanted to grab Orochimaru, stab him, kill him. But he knew that right now it wouldn't do him any good; Orochimaru was still much more powerful than he was at the moment.

"You are sick!" He said with clenched teeth, and Orochimaru only laughed at this. "I know Sasuke-kun, that's what makes me so brilliant. So, what do you say?" Sasuke swallowed. On one side he knew Orochimaru was always serious and would never be bluffing. But on the other side, he wasn't trustworthy at all. Not even a little bit. How could he make such a deal with this snake? Still… if agreeing with this would save Hinata and Natsume, even for the time being… he would do anything to save the two…

He clenched his fist. "Fine" He said. "Oh?" Orochimaru said, grinning widely. "You're coming back to me, Sasuke-kun? You'll be able to leave your precious wife and child?" He said, making it even more difficult for Sasuke. Sasuke considered it, all kinds of thoughts flashing through his mind. But he didn't have time to think it over and over now. So he nodded.

"Yes" He said, determinded. Orochimaru stuck out his hand and Sasuke gaped at it confusedly. "Shake it" Orochimaru teased. Sasuke rolled his eyes and briefly shook the hand. "Then, you're _mine_ again. Don't forget that" Orochimaru said.

oOo

"S-stop!" Hinata cried. She was face down on the ground again, Kabuto straddling her at her thighs. His hands were under her, playing with her breasts, while he lapped at the back of her neck. Hinata squirmed, causing her to ride up against him, making him groan. His hand moved into her pants, wiggled under her and slid down to her entrance. Hinata gasped and tried to pull her legs together, but he simply held them apart with his legs.

"Would it be a shame if I could make you come?" He rubbed her and Hinata shut her eyes tightly. "I would never… ah!" She moaned in pain when he roughly shoved his finger into her. He leaned into her and hissed in her ear. "I'm going to fuck you senseless until you can't remember the pleasure of Sasuke inside of you. I won't stop until you come, and if you do, I'll continue" He growled, and Hinata's eyes widened. "N-no… no…" She whimpered. He roughly pulled down her pants and panties, revealing her bare ass to him. He smacked it before flipping her on her back.

"_No_! SASUKE!" She screamed. Right then she heard a response and she and Kabuto looked at the direction it came from. "_Hinata_!" Sasuke and Orochimaru were standing there, and he attempted to rush over to them, ready to make Kabuto pay. But Orochimaru simply held out his arm, stopping him. "Remember our deal.." He said softly so Hinata and Kabuto couldn't hear. "If you only do something wrong…" Orochimaru pointed at the baby in Sasuke's arms. "It'll be done with" He said.

"Come, Kabuto. Played enough" He commanded, and Kabuto grumbled and got off Hinata, Sasuke swallowed and then slowly went to Hinata. He bent down next to her and wrapped one arm around her while he still held the baby with the other. "S-Sasuke…" Hinata shivered. "Are you alright?" He asked, caressing her swollen and bleeding face. He pulled up her pants again, and then grabbed her clothing from the ground to cover her bare chest with.

He looked at Orochimaru and Kabuto. "Remember, Sasuke-kun. Three days" Orochimaru said, and they vanished.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

"Then, you're _mine_ again. Don't forget that" Orochimaru said. Sasuke nodded. "We will have to prepare some things, so we'll give you time to leave everything here" Orochimaru said, grinning at Sasuke. "Aren't we nice?" He chuckled, but Sasuke frowned in response.

"You'll have three days. In three days I want to see you in my lair, got it?" He said, sticking three long fingers in the air. "If you're not with us in three days" Orochimaru said. "Then I'll take the deal unaccepted and your baby and wife will suffer" He said.

"We'll be going on a travel" He said then, and Sasuke frowned. "Travel?" He asked. "We have trained enough around the Sound village, so we'll go around the world, isn't that nice?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk. Sasuke only looked at him in confusion. "We'll just go and see what more the world has in store for us, anything to make us even more powerful" Orochimaru said, spreading his arms like a maniac. Sasuke didn't know what to think of this. He tightened the baby in his arms who started to cry loudly.

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>Sasuke looked at his wife, she was only shivering a bit and didn't say anything. She seemed too shocked. "Come…" He said. They walked through the place that once was a battlefield. Orochimaru's army had taken off too, so their comrades were all helping each other with their injuries, and taking them home. Sasuke thanked everyone, and took his injured wife to their home.<p>

On their way he was thinking deeply. There was definitely something tricky behind Orochimaru's 'deal', but right now he couldn't do anything but accept it. He was also thinking about how to tell Hinata all this.

oOo

"You've got to be kidding! Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto hissed. "How can we accept him again? How –" Orochimaru cut him off. "We've got to bear with it Kabuto! Treat him like you always have" He said. "But why…" Kabuto didn't understand, but Orochimaru understood his little plan all too well. "I hate to admit this Kabuto, but our Sasuke-kun was right. If we take the baby now, we will be stuck with its crying and its pampers. It will take years before we can properly use him" He said.

"So we'll let his wife take care of that while we go around the world Kabuto, and gain even more power" He said. "Once I've made Sasuke as strong as possible, I'll take his body" He said. "And then… When his baby has grown into a nice young child… we'll go back to Konoha and take it. We'll take his precious little son." He smirked. "And then once he's old enough, we can make him activate his Sharingan. I'll make him powerful, and then when it's time, I'll take _his_ body" Orochimaru hungrily rubbed his hands. "Sure, it will take some years. But ah, I can't wait!" Kabuto watched Orochimaru snicker. "You evil mastermind" Kabuto smirked. "I know, Kabuto. I'm brilliant" Orochimaru laughed.

"Then all this was a waste of time?" Kabuto asked. They looked back at Konoha. "Nope Kabuto, we enjoyed ourselves didn't we? There's nothing wrong with playing with Konoha. Our job is done here, for now" Orochimaru said, and he and Kabuto left to go back to their village.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know, Kabuto is a pervert. I read the "one-sided KabuHina" at the beginning of my story again and thought I'd totally forgotten about it. However it's not a onesided crush, more something about lust :) <strong>


	17. Chapter 16: Planning and trouble

**AN: Getting a little bit dramatic, I like drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>16. Planning and trouble<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Recap]<strong>_

_**"You'll have three days. In three days I want to see you in my lair, got it?" He said, sticking three long fingers in the air. "If you're not with us in three days" Orochimaru said. "Then I'll take the deal unaccepted and your baby and wife will suffer" He said.**_

oOo_**  
><strong>_

_Day 1_

Hinata woke up in bed, and ignoring the pain of her now with bandage covered wounds she sat up straight. She gazed around the room and noticed Sasuke sitting in a chair. He was sleeping. Wondering why he wasn't in bed with her she stepped out of the bed, and went towards him. The pain made her flinch a bit but she was alright. "Sasuke" She whispered. She let her hand stroke his cheek and Sasuke jerked awake in shock. "It's me" She whispered, planting a tender kiss on his lips. When he didn't kiss her back she pulled away and looked at him confusedly. "Something wrong dear?" She asked.

"I need to catch some air" Sasuke got from the chair and went outside. Hinata didn't follow him, but she just stood there. Ever since they got back home after the battle last night, he had been pretty cold towards her. Maybe the stress? Or the feeling of guilt because of the many injured comrades, because of them? She also remembered she was surprised he didn't beat Kabuto up when he found them like that. He remained calm, and didn't even yell at Kabuto…

She covered the hickey on her neck with her hand, Kabuto's hickey. She really hoped she would never see that disgusting man ever again. She went to Natsume and took him in his arms, wondering what was on Sasuke's mind right now.

oOo

"Come in" Sasuke entered Tsunade's office after knocking. "Ah, Sasuke, I was expecting you" Tsunade said, putting away the files she was reading. Sasuke could see some traces of the injuries she had, but of course Tsunade was healing very fast. "Orochimaru disappeared, didn't he? And you and your family are safe" Tsunade said. "Tell me, what happened" She said.

Sasuke smirked a bit, Tsunade was as bright and clever as always. Sometimes Sasuke even thought, despite having spent so many years with Orochimaru, that the one who knew him better would be Tsunade. "Yes…" Sasuke hesitated. Should he tell her? He did. He explained her every single thing about his deal with Orochimaru.

"I see…" Tsunade said when he was finished. "So you're returning to him…" She repeated slowly to herself, and Sasuke didn't answer. "Alright" She got up and ruffled in some papers. "Sasuke, come here" Sasuke came closer to the desk. "Right now I'm in no state to keep you from accepting the deal, seeing your child and wide's lives are on the line" Tsunade started. She handed him the paper she was looking for. "Please sign this" Sasuke studied the paper. "Y-you think I'll be a traitor?" Sasuke asked, looking up from the paper. "It's just to make this sure Sasuke. Sign this and both Konoha and you will know that you have my permission" Tsunade said.

"This also means you're still with us. If you'll betray Konoha.." She pointed at some lines on the paper. "You'll really end up in jail. Got it?" Sasuke swallowed. "But how can I sign something like this? What if Orochimaru makes me…" Tsunade held up her hand, motioning he had to be quiet.

"For now, this is the only way to prove your loyalty to us Sasuke. And since you are going on this 'trip' around the world, our land won't be in danger" She said. "But what should I do?" Sasuke asked, he sat down helplessly. "I know Orochimaru has planned something for me, he wouldn't just do this without some plan behind it" Sasuke said. Tsunade nodded. "Then why not planning something for _him_?" Sasuke looked up in confusion. "Sasuke, we're going to beat Orochimaru" She said, and Sasuke was surprised at the sudden determination.

"What?" He asked, did he hear this well? "Thinking about the fact that Orochimaru changed his plans because you pointed out Natsume will be useless for him at the moment, I assume Orochimaru will wait until the time Natsume _will_ be useful" She said, and Sasuke nodded. "This means he's planning to stay away for at least a few years. You're strong, Sasuke. Everything you learn from Orochimaru, try to find your own way to use it. That way, you should be able to use his own power against him" She said.

"How can you say that so easily…" Sasuke said. "Because I have faith in you, Sasuke. And you won't be alone" Tsunade said. "I myself am going to do research on how to defeat his 'dead army'" She continued. "But…" Sasuke started. "Understand this well, Sasuke" Tsunade interrupted him. "Orochimaru may be your enemy, but he's also _ours. _Remember that" Tsunade said clearly.

"I feel like I've failed now, but I won't give up" She added. Sasuke swallowed. "What I'm wondering…" He said. "Is why he needs me. He could've killed me and take the baby if he wanted to" Sasuke said. Tsunade bit her fingernail. "I think I know why" Sasuke's eyes asked for explanation. "Orochimaru is strong, stronger than us. But still, he wasn't using his full strength, I could notice that. He needed an entire army and Kabuto as his backup. He's weakening" Tsunade said.

"Orochimaru has always been switching bodies, and I think he's after yours" Tsunade said, and Sasuke's eyes widened. "My body?" He asked, and Tsunade nodded. "That's why he made you come with him in the first place, years ago. Once he's made you powerful, he'll take your body as his own" She said. Sasuke felt his lips getting dry. That just sounded so... sick.

"But don't be afraid, because that won't happen" She said. "How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked. "Because he will be dead by our hands before he'll ever get the idea of taking your body already" Tsunade winked at him. There was a moment of silence while Sasuke was thinking over everything Tsunade said. "So, what's the plan?" He asked.

oOo

Hinata was taking a walk outside with Natsume in the baby carriage, all the while thinking about Sasuke. He had been acting strange. She passed the Hyuuga household and looked at it, sadness overwhelming her. Hanabi was staying with Kurenai at the moment, leaving their mansion totally empty.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Nee-chan! Sasuke-nii! You're both safe!" Hanabi said relieved as she fell in their arms after the battle. "Hanabi…" Hinata held her sister tightly, and Hanabi could feel the sadness in her embrace. "Nee-chan, what's wrong?" She pulled away and looked Hinata's bruised and teary face. "Hanabi…" Hinata whispered. "Father… he's…" Hanabi took a step back. "Father, what's with father?" She asked, her eyes growing big.

Hinata knew her little sister was a smart one, and seeing her expression, she assumed Hanabi knew what Hinata meant. Hinata closed her eyes and shook her head, tears rolling down her face.

"No… _no_! Tell me you're joking sis!" Hanabi cried, grabbing Hinata's shoulders and shaking her to make her look at her. "I'm sorry.." Hinata cried silently and Hanabi fell on her knees. "That's impossible!" She said, shaking. When Kurenai threw her arms around the little girl, tears finally started to form in her eyes. She sobbed. "F-father…" She turned and let Kurenai's embrace swallow her as she cried loudly.

Hinata covered her ears, not being able to bear the sounds of Hanabi's cries and screams. She gasped when she felt cold hands move her hands from her ears, covering them instead. She turned a little and saw Sasuke bending next to her. He pressed her against him, all the while covering her ears.

_End flashback_

* * *

><p>That was a moment when he still acted normally and gentle towards her. After Hanabi and Kurenai had left, he had been acting cold towards her. Giving short, or even no answers to her questions. Not asking her how she was doing, what Kabuto had done to her. Not kissing her back when she tried to show him her love. They had just gone awkwardly to bed, sleeping with their backs facing each other.<p>

"Hinata!" Hinata was jerked back from her thoughts about Sasuke by Kiba's call. "Kiba…" She said, and she smiled a little. "Hinata!" Kiba ran towards her. "We heard everything from Kurenai" He panted. "Why didn't you tell us anything? We could have…" Hinata shook her head. "It was very dangerous Kiba…" She said. Kiba could notice sadness in Hinata's eyes. He bit his lip, not knowing what to do. He then took her in a tight embrace, Hinata gasped in surprise.

"Just know that you can always rely on me" He whispered, and Hinata bit back her tears. "Yes" She whispered back. She brought her arms back up and held her best friend. This was what she needed. Comfort, something that Sasuke didn't give her just when she needed it the most.

They heard a cough and looked at Sasuke who was standing a few feet away from them. "Oh, I'm sorry" Kiba let go of her. Hinata shook her head and gave him a smile. "Thank you, Kiba" Kiba smiled back, his eyes a bit teary. "Well, I'll see you" He said, glancing at Sasuke once more before taking off.

Hinata and Sasuke awkwardly looked at each other, and Sasuke slowly went to her. "What was that about" He said. "Are you jealous?" Hinata said coldly. "Of course not" Sasuke shrugged. "He gave me something that you don't" Hinata said. "If you want me to hug you, just say it" Sasuke said back as they continued walking together. "That's not what I mean Sasuke" Hinata said. "What's wrong with you?" She asked. "Wrong?" Sasuke repeated. "Nothing's wrong with me" He said.

Hinata sighed and they walked in silence, almost reaching their house. "Where have you been just now" Hinata asked. "Nowhere" Sasuke said. "Come on, do you think I'm stupid?" Hinata asked, she felt herself getting angry. "Where have you been?" She asked. "That doesn't concern you!" Sasuke yelled. Hinata's eyes widened. "What?" She said. She entered their house with Natsume and turned towards Sasuke who still stood outside. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" She asked. "Nothing's wrong!" Sasuke yelled. "I can see that" Hinata said sarcastically.

"Sasuke, I just lost my father. I thought I'd be alright because I'm with you!" Hinata cried. "But…" She bit her lip, tears rolling down her face. Sasuke clenched his fist and looked away from her sad face. "I couldn't protect anyone" Sasuke suddenly said. He looked at her again. "Because I've been with you... my powers have been weakening. I don't want that" He turned from her.

"What are you saying?" Hinata asked with trembling lips. Sasuke couldn't bring any words out anymore, so he coldly turned his back towards her and walked away. "Sasuke! _Sasuke_!" Hinata didn't follow him. She simply sank down on her knees, trying to understand his words. Tears streamed down her cheeks, was Sasuke leaving her?

oOo

Sasuke walked, clenching his fists so tightly that his nails were making his hands bleed. That's it. If Hinata hated him, she wouldn't hurt too much when he left, right? He would be away for years with even the possibility of not coming back. He then stopped walking. But, what if he came back? He was doing all this for her sake, but what if she hated him even when he returned? He shut his eyes. No, this was definitely not the solution. He loved her, he shouldn't hurt the one he loves like this.

He sighed once more and then turned around. He ran back, thinking exactly the opposite of what he was thinking earlier. 'Hinata, please don't hate me…' He repeated in his head. Ignoring the pain in his heart he ran back to his house, their house, and when he was almost there he stopped.

He heard Hinata crying, she was crying and calling for his name repeatedly. He bit his lip, a tear rolling down his cheek. "Sasuke – Sasuke… ugh w-why…. _Sasuke_!" Hinata cried. He ran back, before Hinata could even realize he was back he had bent before her and wrapped his arms around her. She gasped, her teary eyes widening.

"W-what…" Sasuke hushed her. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. "I'm sorry!" He repeated. "Sasuke…" Hinata sobbed. Hinata buried her face in his chest, crying hysterically. "Don't do this to me" She cried as she grabbed his clothing, pulling him even more into her. "Please don't" She cried. Sasuke pulled back, took her soaked face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Hinata closed her eyes submissively as she let him explore the warmth of her mouth passionately.

When they both needed air he broke off the kiss and look her into her eyes. "I love you, Hinata" He said, pulling her in another embrace. "That's why... I need you to listen, and understand what I have to say" He said. Hinata nodded, oblivious to what was waiting for her. Not knowing at all what horrible news he would tell her.


	18. Chapter 17: Temporary Happiness

**AN: I don't know what to say. Sorry for dropping this story? I'm finishing this? Hope you didn't forget? **

**I forgot my login info for a long while, and didn't have a lot of time to write. So I'm finally picking it up again. This story was almost finished anyway! **

**So here we go again! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17. Temporary Happiness<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>Day 2<em>

"Sasuke? Dear... breakfast's ready" Sasuke mumbled and felt his wife kiss his forehead. The sound of the baby crying made him frown and he got up.

They quietly sat at the breakfast table and ate. He studied Hinata's face. After telling her everything the previous day, she had this sad expression on her face but she didn't protest. She was even rather calm. Even now it was still as if she was just processing the information, and that the realization would come later.

"I'll make sure to pack you a whole lot of boxed lunch. Be sure to eat it well" Hinata said with a small smile. Sasuke looked at her in surprise. So she _did_ realize he was leaving. With a loud _thud_ he placed his bowl of rice on the table. "Why are you –" Natsume started crying again, interrupting what he wanted to say. Hinata looked at him for a moment before leaving the table to hush the baby.

Sasuke sighed. He knew she had been longing for his love after the battle, and that he didn't give it to her. Was this her payback? He stood up and gazed into Natsume's room. Hinata was standing there with the baby in her arms, softly rocking it. She was really beautiful. Her long hair moved gracefully as she slowly walked through the room, humming a lullaby.

When Natsume was asleep, she placed him back in his bed. She froze when she noticed Sasuke at the door. "Sasuke…" She walked towards him and grabbed his hand. "Come with me" She took him outside into the garden. "I know what you're thinking" She said. He quietly followed her, tightening the grip around her hand. When they were in the backyard she finally turned to face him again, and then he noticed the tears in her eyes.

"Were you really thinking I do not care?" She whispered, her lips trembling. "I… I er…" Sasuke felt immediately guilty for assuming that, even if it was just a second of thinking that. "What do you want me to do Sasuke? Cry? Beg you to stay? And then? If even Tsunade-sama appointed you this mission, what am I to do?" Sasuke looked speechlessly at her as she was raising her voice with each word. "Should I just be selfish and cry at your feet, not thinking about our future and our baby? Should I tell you how lonely I'll be… That I wonder if I'll be able to even stand a day without you, Is that what you want to hea –" Sasuke pulled her in a tight hug and hushed her. "No… Please don't say such things" He whispered, and Hinata broke down in quiet sobs.

"I have faith in you Sasuke" She whispered after she'd calmed down. She pulled back and looked him lovingly in his eyes. "I have faith you will be strong enough, and that you'll come back to me. I will always be waiting for you. So let's just end this cold behavior and enjoy these last two days together hmm?" She said. Sasuke who was crying too smiled through his tears. "Okay" He said.

"Well then, breakfast must be cold" Hinata said, and she wanted to walk back. But Sasuke suddenly lifted her in bridal style and smirked at her. "Eh? Sasuke?" Hinata asked. He then walked back inside and took her to their bedroom. He had to make love to her, _right now_.

"Hinata" He gently placed her on their bed and climbed over her. Hinata curiously looked at him. His eyes were still red from crying, but the determination was back. He used his hands to unbutton her blouse and moved the garment off her. It revealed the bruises and hickeys Kabuto had left, and he almost cringed at the sight. "Sasuke…" Hinata whispered, and she closed her eyes when he started to kiss the spots. "Before I leave, let me heal this… and this…" He said, moving from spot to spot, He licked the bruised spot on her neck, and Hinata shivered. His hands slowly removed her bra, and he felt horrible watching the bruises on her breasts. "I'm so sorry…" He said, but Hinata shook her head.

"Only you can heal them" She said with a smile, and she reached up and pulled him down into a kiss. Sasuke moaned and kissed her passionately, his hands caressing her breasts. He then moved down and kissed and licked the spots on her breasts while his thumbs played with her nipples. Hinata moaned and arched her back. Hinata really felt as if with each kiss and touch he was really healing her bruises. Not only that, but he replaced her bad memories with good ones again.

He removed the last remaining clothing, leaving her completely bare. Hinata moved forward and helped him undress as well. They never had been as slow as this before. There was no rush or too much passion, they were taking it easy and enjoying each moment of each other. When they were both completely naked, Hinata gently pushed him down and straddled him. "I love you" She said, and she kissed him. And she repeated these words countlessly as she slowly rubbed his member. Sasuke looked at her in surprise and enjoyed the sight of it. They had never done this position before. Hinata smiled and guided his erection to her entrance, and slowly let him enter her. Sasuke sat up and wrapped his arms around her, moaning in pleasure. She slowly started riding him, and he took her lips in a kiss. The pleasure increased and Hinata moaned loudly.

"S-Sasuke!" She buried her fingers in his skin and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Hinata" Sasuke moaned, and Hinata threw her head back as she reached her climax. After Sasuke came, they slowed down and Sasuke lay back down with her on top of him. He caressed her sides and back softly and planted gentle kisses on her head. "Next position?" He asked teasingly, and Hinata jerked. "What?!".

oOo

That afternoon they took a walk with Natsume. It was very nice weather and a calm day in Konoha. They friendly greeted their friends as they passed by, and made a stop at Kurenai's place. Hanabi was very depressed and refused to eat or come outside. "Hanabi…" Hinata sat down by her sister's side and embraced her. Sasuke with Natsume in his arms exchanged glances with Kurenai. She shook her head in despair.

"Hanabi… Please be strong. Father would not have wanted this" Hinata said, but that was a mistake. Mentioning their father only made Hanabi cry soundlessly. "Go away" She mumbled. "No Hanabi" Hinata said, and she held her sister tightly. "Hinata-nee…" Hanabi cried. "I know… I know.." Hinata hushed.

When Hanabi had finally calmed down, they went to wash up her face. "So…" Hinata said when Hanabi finally looked a little bit brighter. "Now you're coming with us" She said. "Eh?" She said. "Eh?" Sasuke said. Hinata smiled. "We're going to cheer you up" She giggled and winked at Sasuke. He smiled at her. Ah well.

So there they went. They really looked like a family. Sasuke treated everyone to ice cream, and Hinata laughed when he got some on Natsume as well. Hanabi's face slowly started to brighten as she quietly ate the ice cream. They then took a walk to the lake, where Sasuke handed Natsume over to Hinata. Hinata and Hanabi looked at him with questioned faces, but he undressed until he was just in his underwear and jumped into the lake with a huge splash. Hinata squealed as they were splashed and Natsume laughed loudly. "Isn't he sexy?" Hinata laughed, and Hanabi smiled a little. It took them by surprise when Sasuke suddenly plopped behind them and pushed Hanabi into the lake. "Kyaah!" Hanabi screeched. Hinata laughed as Hanabi chased Sasuke through the water. "I'll drown you! Get back here!" She yelled, and Sasuke teasingly kept splashing. H

inata smiled and looked at Natsume who seemed happy as well. During Sasuke's absence, she would give it her all to raise Natsume and take care of her sister. She knew it would be hard, but she could do it. And Sasuke woud definitely succeed the mission.

oOo

Back home, Natsume was very tired so they put him to sleep together. "He looks like his father" Hinata said as they watched his sleeping face. "He does right?" Sasuke laughed. "He'll probably get mommy's habits then" He said with a smile. "I hope he won't get your finger-poking-habits though" He added after a short silence. "Hey!" Hinata hissed, giving him a playful push. They laughed silently and left the room.

"I'm going to take a bath" Hinata said. "Wanna join me?" She said playfully. To her surprise, Sasuke refused. "Why not?" She asked. "Just go and I'll see you later" He said, giving her a kiss. "Oh, okay" She said surprised, and she kissed him back.

After her bath, she entered the room again and gasped in surprise. Sasuke was sitting at the table, surrounded by candles with neatly served dinner. "Sasuke!" Hinata giggled. "Like it?" He asked. "Y-yes! But you should've said so! I…" Hinata nervously felt her wet hair and looked at her nightgown. "I'm not dressed –" "just get here" Sasuke had gotten up and led her to her seat. They had a romantic dinner together and talked about the past. About a lot of things. Their conversations lasted until late night, until the candles were burned out.

Hinata wanted to get up to clean the table, but Sasuke placed his hand on her hand, stopping her. "Hmm?" She asked. He grinned and lifted her over his shoulder. "Kyah!" She squeaked and she held onto him tightly.

"We can clean tomorrow. Let's go to bed" He said, teasingly lifting her nightgown a bit, revealing her panties. "Wah! You!" Hinata said in embarrassment, kicking her legs slightly. Sasuke laughed and took him to their room. And so like they started the day, they ended the day making love to each other as well.


	19. Chapter 18: Goodbyes

**Chapter 18. Goodbyes**

* * *

><p><span><em>Day 3<em>

"So, Kakashi-sensei as well… who else?" Sasuke asked as he chewed a bit on the pencil. "Hmm let's see" Hinata took the pencil from his mouth, as well as the paper he had in his hand. She had suggested to organize a dinner as a goodbye to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't really think it was necessary, but because it was Hinata's wish he was going to do his very best to make her a little bit happier by granting it.

"Hmm…." She gazed at the paper for a long time. "We forgot someone…" She mumbled. "Who?" Sasuke asked. The clock ticked as their brains were doing their best. They were both glaring a hole into the paper and thinking as they read all the names. "Ah!" Hinata dropped the paper in embarrassment and she hit her forehead. "You remember?" Sasuke asked. "We forgot Shino" Hinata said with a weird expression. She picked the paper up again and wrote his name. "What..?" She looked at Sasuke who had been gazing at her with a grin on his face while supporting his head with his hand comfortably. "Oh nothing. Just this girl who forgets her own teammate that's all" He said with a grin. "Heyy!" She got up and jumped on top of him. Sasuke bellowed with laughter at her attempts to get him down. "It's the truth right?" He laughed as Hinata tried to pin him down.

When Sasuke had finally let her climb on top of him, Hinata stared at his face and finally let out a giggle. "I tend to forget Shino now and then, but that doesn't mean our relationship is bad" She said, trying not to giggle more. "Oh no it doesn't" Sasuke said sarcastically with that same grin on his face. Hinata ignored this and planted a kiss on his lips. Her hair fell over her shoulder in Sasuke's face, but he simply moved it away with his hand and pulled her closer.

"As long as you promise you won't forget about me. No matter how long I'll be apart from you?" Hinata looked at him and he could see the emotions in her eyes. How could she ever forget him? She couldn't bring it to say anything to that, so she just leaned in again and kissed him softly. Sasuke answered the kiss and ran his hands through her hair. Hinata then broke the kiss but kept her face close to his. "I won't" She whispered.

oOo

It was a bit of a short notice, but Sasuke and Hinata each parted ways to spread the invitations around. "Hey Hinata! How's little Natsume?" Ino softly stroked the baby's cheek and giggled. Hinata was at her flowershop to tell her about the farewell dinner. "Oh he's fine! Don't you think he looks like his daddy?" Hinata giggled. "He does! I bet he'll make a lot of girls cry as well" Ino said and she laughed. Hinata laughed awkwardly, remembering Ino used to have a huge crush on Sasuke in the past.

"I don't know if you heard about Sasuke…" She started. Ino's smile faded slowly and she nodded. "I heard" She said, and she placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Are you okay?" She asked. Hinata stared at nothing for a moment but quickly snapped back again. "Ah, yes I'm okay" She said with a smile. "I wanted to invite you for dinner at our place tonight. It'll be… you know.. because he will leave tomorrow" Hinata explained. "I'll be there" Ino said with a comforting smile, not letting go of Hinata's shoulder. "Thanks, Ino" Hinata said.

After visiting Ino, Hinata went to invite the others as well. After informing everyone of the farewell party, she went to Kurenai's place. They sat down to drink some tea and Hinata told her that she should definitely come with Hanabi. "Of course we will" Kurenai said. She then paused and Hinata looked at her with questioning eyes. "What is it?" She asked. Kurenai sighed. "I was wondering what you will do?" Kurenai asked. When Hinata still looked at her with a questioned look, Kurenai continued. "Sasuke will leave… Will you go back to the Hyuuga manor and continue life there with Hanabi?" She asked. Hinata looked at her knees and fidgeted with her hands. Of course she had been thinking about Hanabi before, and about home. But… She sighed. "With or without Sasuke…" She said with a soft voice. "… His place is my home now" She looked up at Kurenai again with a determined look. "Even without him, I'll still be Uchiha Hinata. I know I am the heiress and it pains me that our house is empty but…" She sighed. "I understand" Kurenai said.

"I have been thinking it over already, but I can't get myself to ask Hanabi to come live with me. But it bothers me that you have to take the burden as well" She admitted. "Hanabi is always welcome here" Kurenai comforted her. "But I think the one she needs the most to be by her side is her sister, it's you Hinata" She said, and Hinata nodded. "Maybe you're right" She said. "And…" Kurenai looked at spot behind Hinata and she turned. When entering the room she hadn't noticed it, but on the floor by the door was Hanabi's bag, fully packed. Hinata looked at Kurenai in confusion but Kurenai laughed. "This girl wasn't even planning to ask you. She said she will move in with her sister" Hinata smiled at this. "She did?" She asked.

"Of course!" These words did not come from Kurenai's mouth and they watched Hanabi enter the room. She folded her arms and smiled at Hinata. "What are you going to do with Natsume all on your own nee-chan? I will help you. As long as you feed me of course" She grinned and Hinata smiled in relief. Hanabi seemed to have recovered a bit. "Thanks Hanabi" She said.

"So… You'll come right?" Naruto pressed his lips together and looked at his once friend, once enemy. The serious look on Naruto's face worried Sasuke a bit. Naruto was looking so intensely at him and Sasuke awkwardly turned away. "What?" He asked. "I can't believe the one who made you change your ways was Hinata" Naruto finally said. "Do you remember how much we fought?" Naruto asked. This was the first time that Naruto spoke directly to him about the past since his return. "Ehh yeah… Sorry about that" Sasuke said. "_Sorry_! He says sorry!" Naruto said and he spread his arms, though he wasn't laughing. "If I had to bring Hinata you should have said so! Do you know how much I suffered because of you? I gave it my all!" Naruto said and Sasuke swallowed. "Okay er… It still frustrates you?" He asked awkwardly. "What frustrates me is that you changed your ways for one woman, and you are leaving her now! Why? Why can't I know the details? Why is everyone saying 'important mission'? What can be more important than staying with Hinata who you owe your life to? If it hadn't been for her you would still…" –be a nasty traitorous bastard, Sasuke finished in his head for him.

He could understand Naruto's feelings very well but he wasn't allowed to tell anyone about the details of his mission. "I'm sorry for leaving you out Naruto" Sasuke said, and he really did feel sorry. Ignoring the fact that his teammate was so noisy, he sincerely apologized. "But I'm doing this for Hinata's sake. "Hmm fine fine" Naruto said, still annoyed. "Ah well, I'll be there tonight. Party would suck without me right" He grinned and Sasuke was relieved he stopped bothering him with questions. "Good" He said.

oOo

"Ah, you're back" Hinata got up and gave him a kiss. She then handed him Natsume. "He just fell asleep, please put him to bed. I will prepare dinner already. How many are coming?" She asked. Sasuke walked towards her and kissed the back of her neck. "Everyone" He said, and he then left to bring his son to bed. They spent the rest of the day preparing dinner together while talking about today's events.

"Hanabi will move in here with me" Hinata said. Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked at her. "Aren't you moving back home?" He asked. Hinata looked at him and gave him a loving smile. "What are you talking about? This is my home" She said. Sasuke felt a lump in his throat and he had to swallow. Hinata continued cutting the vegetables and hummed sweetly. Sasuke paused his actions, walked towards her and embraced her from behind. "Sasuke?" Hinata asked, and she slowly let go of the knife and vegetables. "I love you" Sasuke whispered with pain in his heart.

Hinata smiled and she turned in his embrace. "I know, and I love you too" She said. She brought her hand to his cheek and wiped a tear away with her thumb. "Oh… onions" Sasuke said quickly wiping his eyes. Hinata smiled at him through her own teary eyes and quickly turned around again. She didn't want to ruin today's mood after all.

They finished dinner together, and everything was served neatly by the time everyone arrived. They all sat together and Hinata raised her glass. "To Sasuke" She said with a smile. Everyone followed and toasted. Sasuke was left a bit speechless, but he quickly raised his glass as well. Everyone started to eat and they chatted happily. It had been a while since they had been together like this, and Hinata was overwhelmed with nostalgic feelings. Thinking about it, no one had changed at all! Wine bottle after wine bottle opened, and Hinata felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she enjoyed every moment of that night.

"Hinata! Sasuke! Why don't you tell us about your love story now? I doubt anyone knows the details" Sakura said curiously after everyone had finished eating. Hinata and Sasuke awkwardly looked at each other and Sasuke's hand squeezed hers under the table. "Eh…" Hinata laughed awkwardly and Sasuke averted his gaze. "Well…" Sadly, the chatter died down and everyone looked at them. Hinata gazed at the eyes that were full of expectation.

'At our first encounter he basically raped me, but after that we actually grew pretty close together and before we knew it we were in love' Hinata almost laughed at the idiotic attempt in her head. She felt the effect of the alcohol and couldn't think straight. 'Well, I assaulted her and grew attracted to her body. After knowing her character I couldn't think of anyone but her' Sasuke too did a pathetic attempt but it was so dumb that he had to suppress his laughter. He wasn't affected by the little wine he drank, but this was just too awkward. And seeing Hinata struggle made it even funnier actually. 'I felt comfortable being naked around him' Hinata laughed at this new thought in her head.

"Is something funny? Was it a funny first encounter?" Naruto asked, looking from the one to the other. "What do you mean first encounter, they knew each other already" Ino laughed. "Basically not" Naruto said, playing with his chopsticks and thinking about the past. "Well…?" Sakura asked the pair. Hinata wouldn't stop laughing and Sasuke gazed at everyone, the awkwardness sinking in. "It actually wasn't that funny, she was captu –" Sasuke started to say. "I bet it started with a one night stand!" Kakashi joked, saving them, and everyone laughed. "That's right!" Hinata said with a high voice and she pointed at Kakashi. Everyone froze, looked at her and then laughed even harder. "Hahaha really?!" "Come ooooon!" "Hinata is drunk!" The attention was less focused and Sasuke sighed in relief. He was just about to tell everyone a made up version of their encounter, but gladly Kakashi and his wife had changed the mood and no one was listening anymore. They were all making fun of Hinata and laughing their heads off.

Through the noise, Sasuke could recognize Natsume's crying voice, so he left the bunch of laughing people alone for a moment. He headed towards Natsume's room and took the baby in his arms. "Ssshh..shh.." He hushed, holding his son close to him. While he did so, he couldn't help the overflowing sadness and he closed his eyes. "Be good to mommy. Take care of her, okay?" He whispered as he patted the baby's back comfortably.

That night, everyone had a bit too much of a drink, but Sasuke had been enjoying himself sincerely. When everyone finally left, they all shook his hand and wished him the best of luck. "Come here" Kakashi hugged Sasuke tightly while Sasuke struggled stubbornly. "Make sure to come back again" Kakashi said. "Yeahyeah" Sasuke managed to shake him off and punched his shoulder. "Just you wait" He said with a mischievous smile. Kakashi smiled and then left with the others. "I'll move in starting tomorrow" Hanabi whispered. She whispered because Hinata was sitting in her chair, her head leaning back and eyes closed. "I thought you would stay here tonight too?" Sasuke asked. Hanabi grinned. "I just thought I'd give you two some privacy. Bye nii-chan! Take care, and make sure to come back safely" Hanabi said as she hugged him. "Ah… yeah.." Sasuke said, awkwardly patting the girls back. Hanabi then quickly ran after Kurenai.

Sasuke walked towards Hinata and lifted her in his arms. "Privacy for what?" He smirked, watching his wife who seemed fast asleep. Her face was red from the alcohol and she looked exhausted. He took her to their room, undressed her and placed her in bed. He stroked her hair and wanted to leave to clean the tables. But Hinata grabbed his hand and he looked at her in surprise. She was awake now.

"Sasuke" She whispered, and she pulled his hand. He slowly moved and let her pull him onto the bed. She reached up and pulled him down in a passionate kiss. "You know" Hinata sighed as she broke the kiss. "Hmm?" Sasuke asked, his eyes still closed. "The first time I saw you... at Orochimaru's lair…" She kissed his neck. "I felt hope" She whispered, and Sasuke felt his chest tighten. He embraced her tightly and kissed her head. "I'm still sorry for back then" He whispered, but she shook her head. "For every moment we shared at that horrible place… I am not sorry" She said. "You're not?" He asked, and she shook her head again. "It led me here, didn't it?" She smiled and Sasuke smiled back.

"Make love to me" Hinata said. Sasuke smirked. "You're drunk" He answered. "Make love to me" She said again. "Well... If you insist" Sasuke kissed her teasingly and wrapped her in his arms. Tonight, he wouldn't let go of her. She belonged to him, and he would show her one last time in a long while.


	20. Chapter 19: No farewell

**Chapter 19. No farewell**

* * *

><p>It was a morning they'd never wished to live. The sun only just started to rise, and the voices of the birds sang their morning song as if it wasn't any different from other mornings. But for them… it was.<p>

"Hinata, you shouldn't have…" Hinata shook her head and pushed the boxes in his bag. "Yes. At least eat my food while you still can, the first days" She said as she packed his bag. Sasuke sighed and nodded. Hinata had gotten up while it was still dark to prepare his lunchboxes. The table and kitchen were still messy from the party, but somehow she managed.

"I added your favorite onigiri, please eat them all" Hinata said. 'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry', she kept repeating this in her head. "Hinata…" Sasuke placed his hand on hers. Her inner battle was very visible to him, and it pained him so much. Hinata froze and she bit her lip. Sasuke caressed her cheek and moved her hair behind her ear. Hinata looked up into his eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Be careful?" She whispered with trembling lips. "I will" Sasuke smiled at her, and this caused her to break down into silent sobs. Sasuke wrapped her in his arms and kissed her head. "I love you" He whispered, and Hinata nodded. "Love you too" She mumbled, though it was barely audible. Sasuke pressed her tighter against him and fought the urge to cry with her. They pulled away and he kissed her passionately. Hinata wrapped her arms around him and he lifted her a little, never leaving her lips. And then they let go. Sasuke walked towards Natsume and wrapped him in his arms.

"Be a good boy, Natsume" He said, and the baby smiled cutely. He handed Natsume to Hinata and watched the two. "Well then…" He said, looking into Hinata's eyes. "I'm off" He said as he took his bag. "Take care" Hinata whispered. He reached for her hand and touched it, his thumb caressing her skin. She gripped his hand tightly and squeezed.

"Farew-" Suddenly Sasuke was close to her again and he put his finger to her lips. Natsume looked up at them with wondering eyes. "Don't you dare say it" He said, and he smiled a little. Hinata looked at him in confusion. "This is no farewell" He gave her one last kiss and then headed outside. "No farewell" Hinata repeated softly, and she smiled. "See you soon" Sasuke said, and he waved. "Y-yes" Hinata smiled back. "See you soon" He then turned and walked away.

Hinata watched him walk away while she held onto her son. As she stood there, she prayed that he would return safely. She prayed that Tsunade knew what she was doing. She prayed that Sasuke himself knew what he was doing. And that he would be able to beat Orochimaru.

"Hinata-nee!" Hinata looked up and was attacked by her sister hugging her. She had been cleaning the table and kitchen and it was only 9 am by now. "Hanabi! You're early" She said, caressing her head and smiling down at her. "Is he gone?" Hanabi asked. Hinata nodded in response. "Oh…. Shall I help you?" Hanabi tried her best to cheer Hinata up. While the two of them cleaned the house together, Hinata kept thinking about Sasuke. Where would Orochimaru take him?

oOo

"Ah, just in time Sasuke-kun" Sasuke rolled his eyes as the disgusting man greeted him with his creepy smile. Orochimaru and Kabuto were waiting for him, both packed and ready as well. "Ready for our trip?" Orochimaru asked, and Sasuke nodded. He and Kabuto exchanged quick glances and they glared. "You two can fight it out on our way. Let's go" Orochimaru said, and they started their travel.

As they walked, Sasuke's eyes locked with Kabuto's again. To be able to accomplish what he wanted, he would first need to get him out of the way. Though he should wait with that only until the perfect moment to take Orochimaru's life as well. No matter what, he wouldn't disappoint Tsunade, Konoha, and Hinata. "What are you thinking of Sasuke-kun? Missing your family already?" Orochimaru chuckled, but Sasuke grinned in response. "I'm okay" He said, and Orochimaru smiled with satisfaction. "Good. We've got a long way ahead of us" He said. Sasuke nodded, and the three started to add speed to their movements, speeding through the fields and forests.

Sasuke looked behind as they left the familiar grounds. 'I'll be back… Hinata' He kept saying these words in his head. The image of his wife smiling at him was still clear in his head, and he would make sure not to let go of that image.

oOo

Hinata placed the flowers gently, and Hanabi did as she did. The two kneeled and sat down in front of the graves. "Father, Neji. I'm sorry" Hinata said, and she took Hanabi's hand in hers. Hanabi squeezed it in response. "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you... for even being the cause of your death" Hinata continued. "I will raise Natsume well and I'll make sure to protect bloodline. Please have faith in me" She kneeled again. "Father, Neji-nii. I will protect Hinata with all I have. Watch me" Hanabi said shortly, and she kneeled again as well. She then smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Hanabi" She said. They then got up and headed back.

"Thanks, Ino!" They stopped by at Ino's place to pick up Natsume again. Someone needed to care for him during their short absence, and because Kurenai was busy, Ino seemed like a good second option. "He's such a good boy! I bet Naruto and Sakura's will be the opposite!" Ino laughed, and Hanabi and Hinata looked at each other in confusion, and then back at Ino again. "You haven't heard?" Ino asked, and they shook their heads. "Naruto took her home after your dinner the other day! I guess you know what happened" Ino grinned and Hanabi squealed. "_Really_?!" She said, eyes big with disbelief. "Yep. He finally got what he wanted after all these years" Ino said, and Hinata giggled. "Oh" Ino looked at Hinata and then down at her feet. "Sorry" She said, remembering Hinata's past feelings for Naruto. "It's okay" Hinata said with a smile, and Ino smiled in relief.

"Please take Natsume home for me? I have one more place to go" Hinata said as soon as they exited Ino's house. "Sure" Without any questions Hanabi took Natsume from her and headed back already, while Hinata made her way to the Hokage.

"I was expecting you" Tsunade said as Hinata sat down. "Are you alright? It must have been hard on you" Tsunade said. "I think I can manage" Hinata said with a smile. "I wanted to thank you... for having faith in Sasuke" She said. They weren't totally the first words Tsunade expected from her, but she nodded and thanked her anyway. "There is something I'd like to know though..." Hinata hesitated and Tsunade waited patiently. "You know Orochimaru better than anyone here... can you really guarantee Sasuke's safe return?" Hinata asked. Tsunade looked at the woman in front of her. She had changed so much. Her looks hadn't changed at all, but there was a new and different aura around her. And somehow she managed to break the spell and change Sasuke back into a good man. She knew that a woman like this to fight for was all he needed to accomplish the task.

"Yes, I guarantee. He will come back" Hinata smiled and bowed continuously. "Thank you! Thank you!" She said. After she left, Shizune stared at Tsunade with a hesistant look in her eyes. "Shouldn't you have told her the truth?" Shizune asked. "What truth?" Tsunade asked. "He'll come back. I know it" She smiled and Shizune looked surprised. Sure there were lots of risks and dangers. It would take time, pain and a lot of power. But there would be a day when they'd welcome him back in Konoha.

oOo

Hinata hummed softly as she made up the beds. After doing Hanabi's, she got to the one she used to share with Sasuke until recently. She perversely remembered the events that occurred here. Though there were quite a lot, she remembered each and every moment.

"Hmm?" A small note fell down as soon as she took the pillows off. She bent down and looked at it. It was written in Sasuke's handwriting. She frowned at first when she read it. But then her lips formed into a smile and she smirked.

_"My little lost tomato, did you actually know tomatoes are my favorite food?_

_Love, Sasuke"_

"You never told me, Sasuke" She giggled at his silly message and got up. She got to their living room and placed the note on the side table, next to their wedding picture. She let her fingers glide over frame of the picture and smiled. "I'll be waiting, Sasuke".

* * *

><p>"Are you okay?" Hinata glared at her captor and then averted her eyes. "If you stop staring I <em>might<em> be okay" Sasuke turned away from her bound body and leaned against the wall. He knew that, even after a couple of days, it was still quite a sight to have the Hyuuga's body exposed like that to him. Though he hadn't been aware of him staring at her continuously.

"You've changed" He said. "You certainly haven't" Hinata spat back. Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "Still a jerk" Hinata said, not looking at him. "You thought I was a jerk?" Sasuke asked. "Still do" She said. Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he didn't find a response. "I lied…" They were barely whispers, but Sasuke was almost sure he heard her say that. "What?" He asked. "I didn't think you were a jerk" Sasuke raised his eyebrows at her change of attitude. "You were his best friend… so how could you be a jerk" Hinata was still not looking at him as she said this. "You mean Naruto's?" He asked. She nodded quietly. "You liked him didn't you?" He grinned when a small blush crept to her cheeks. "Y-yeah" Sasuke smiled and sat down next to her. This was the first time she opened up to him. Finally.

They talked about the past. Their elementary and middle school days, the chuunin exams, their missions, their lives, and for the first time Sasuke got to know the story behind the shy girl he knew in the past. "Do you still blush as much as back then?" Sasuke asked eventually. "I don't think so" Hinata said, though the rosy color returned to her cheeks as she said this. "I used to think you looked like a lost tomato" Sasuke immediately cursed himself for saying that. She might curse at him again and turn back into her cold self again. Or maybe not, maybe she would just be embarrassed. That sounded more like her.

But to his surprise she did neither of them. She smiled at him. "Pfsh" She turned her head again but the tiny smile remained. And that one tiny smile wouldn't leave Sasuke's head for the rest of the day. He wondered why.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After years I am finally putting an end to this story. It took me long enough. As you may have noticed, I ended it with a flashback. I never wrote in detail about their conversations in the first chapters, and it seemed a suitable way to end the story.<strong>

**Please make sure to read what comes after this to completely end it! :) **


	21. Epilogue

**AN: This is the very last I'll be writing for this story. I know it's hard to end a story to everyone's liking, but all reviews are welcome. Requests for following stories are welcome too! I've been inactive for too long so I really hope to pick up my writing again. **

**Thanks to everyone who followed this story. I'm sorry for the years-long delay, I really did not plan to. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you'll give my other stories a try as well :) **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>11 years later<em>

oOo

"Natsume! Natsumeee! Wait up!" The blonde girl called out but she could barely keep up. "Natsume! Take care of Mariko!" Sakura called out to the boy who just ran past their house while her own daughter stumbled outside to chase after him. "_Again?_" Natsume sighed as he stopped running. Mariko caught up with him and grinned.

"You're such a nuisance" He said, shaking his head. "Why don't you tell your mom I'm not a babysitter?" He complained as he walked with the girl at his side. "I'm eight years old, I don't need a babysitter. Besides, who's the one eating a lollipop?" Natsume who just took the wrapper off a lollipop froze and looked at the little girl. "Geez" He handed it to her and she smirked.

"The one to reach the tree last is a loser!" Mariko said as she sped off to run towards the spot where they used to play, near the gates of Konoha. "Calling yourself a loser?" Natsume yelled and he chased after her. That tree was his favorite spot. He would climb up to the top and watch people entering and leaving Konoha.

"Hah, first! Loser!" Natsume said with joy, and he quickly climbed the tree while a tired Mariko reached the tree. She stuck her tongue out at him and she reached up and pulled herself into the tree as well. Just as she placed her foot on another branch, it broke and she fell down with a loud thud. Natsume who was up in the tree by now looked down and rolled his eyes as the girl started to cry. "You are a baby after all!" He said and he wanted to climb back down. When someone seemed to stop by her side, he stopped and looked down between the leaves.

"Are you alright?" A man's voice said. Mariko sobbed and mumbled something about her knee. Natsume started to climb down while the man helped Mariko stand. By the time Natsume was down, the man had already left. "You okay?" He asked the pouting girl. "Uhuh" She nodded. "That's why I said you shouldn't follow me" He said. "That man, he looked like he had your family mark on him" Mariko said. "Huh?" Natsume said. "You must be blind… that's impossible" He mumbled. "

oOo

"Hinata! I found her!" Hanabi came running back, dragging a grumpy ten-year-old with her. "Mikoto!" Hinata warned and she quickly thanked Hanabi with a smile. "She tried to run after Natsume" Hanabi explained. "Why can't I go? He's only a year older than me! Is it because I don't have these amazing eyes?" Mikoto said grumpily. Unlike Natsume, she had eyes just like Hinata. Just the Byakugan, and Hinata was relieved because of this fact. "No honey, it's just no place for you to play" Hinata hushed her. "But Mariko went there too!" Mikoto cried. Hinata looked at Hanabi and she nodded. "Geez, her parents are so careless" Hinata shook her head. "Anyway, let's just stay here" Hinata said, dragging her daughter back inside.

"Whyyy! Why should I spend my Saturday inside mom? It's not fair!" Mikoto whined. As they entered the house, Hinata glanced over her wedding picture and smiled at Sasuke's face. The birth of Mikoto had been a miracle to her. When Sasuke left, they both were oblivious of what he left behind. It must have happened during the last week before his depart. She was the miracle he had granted her. Their hope. She couldn't help but be overprotective of her.

While Mikoto stomped to her room, Hinata went back to the kitchen to prepare lunch. When she heard the door she looked up and walked back. "Is that you Natsume? Did you forget – "She froze right where she stood and brought her hands to her mouth in shock. The man before her looked just as shocked. "S-Sasuke?" Hinata said hesitantly. Was it really him? Did he make it? Could he finally be by her side again? So many questions made her head go fuzzy as she stared at him with disbelief.

"Hinata… I'm back" Sasuke finally said, and he closed the space between them. There was lots to discuss, lots to talk over, lots to ask. But right now they just held each other tightly. At last, they were together again.


	22. Notice

**Notice**

* * *

><p><em>After the many requests, I will continue this story in its sequel:<em>

**_Tales of the Uchihas_**

Thank you all for reading this story and motivating me to continue.

- WhiteEyes07


End file.
